One Last Chance
by TheGnRFangirl
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been separeated for five years. Sakura is seventeen and is engaged to someone else. Sasuke only has on last chance to get back his lover. Rated M for character death and future lemons. -hiatus- (some issues came up)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/N: This is going to be our second shot at a story this time. We have no idea how long this one is going to be. Please R&R. –Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**

**A/N: if you guys review I will get off my lay butt and actually work on it. Please tell us what you think so we can improve the story and continue. –Suzaku (TheGnRFangirl's boyfriend)**

I remember the day I left the girl I fell for. It was in winter and it was snowing lightly. It was the almost perfect day. We were twelve at the time. We did things only kids would do. We walked in the park hand in hand even thought the temperature was below freezing. We were sharing a cup of hot cocoa that had kept us warm.

The snow was clinging to her cut bubble gum pink hair. It was her natural hair color believe it or not. It made her look cute and unique. Her name matched her hair perfectly. Her parents had named her Sakura. It was a common name sure but she fit into that name better than any other girl.

I had known her since we were in diapers. My mother was friends with her mother and they thought it'd be cute to let us have little play dates.

We were born into wealthy families so when they noticed that we were fond of each other they were more than happy to let us have more time together. We were still kids so my older brother Itachi had become our babysitter. He only minded when we caused him trouble.

She cuddled to my arm as we kept on walking through the park. Thought it was cute and gave her a kiss on her cute forehead. A lot the girls made fun of her forehead but it just gave more of her to love and cherish.

"Sasuke, I'm starting to get really cold." She said to me. "Can we go to your place?"

"Sure." I answered. "Do you want me to play for you again?"

"Yes." She answered as she hugged me a bit tighter.

I'd been learning how to play the violin since I was a kid. To me it was a beautiful instrument. I actually knew how to play all sorts of instruments at the time. The violin was my first instrument and it was Sakura's favorite.

When were kids, I played simple lullaby's for her. Some of them I had made with the help of my older brother. There was one that I was composing on my own at the time. It wasn't finished yet so I couldn't play that song for Sakura.

I brought her to my family's mansion. I opened and held the door open for her like a little gentlemen.

My mom had made sure that my older brother and I were respectful to everyone, especially women.

She kissed me on my cheek as she entered and I felt myself blush slightly but I composed myself. I followed her inside and closed the door. I led her to my private music room. It was sound proof so no one was able to hear me play inside the mansion.

Actually only my mother, Itachi, and Sakura had ever heard me play.

My mother heard me play often because she was my music instructor. My brother usually helped me compose songs whenever I got stuck so he heard me play sometimes. Sakura was the only one outside my family that had ever heard me play.

I closed the door to the music room so no note would escape the room. It was time for Sakura's private concert.

I played the songs that I had composed with Itachi, each one revealing a little piece of my heart, mind, and soul. Every time I played I was literally opening my heart and letting only Sakura see what was there.

She knew how to sing and would sometimes put words that went perfectly with my songs. Her voice belonged to an angel. Her voice always seemed to captivate me and draw me closer to her like a siren's song. It was beautiful and matched her perfectly. Only I had heard her sing.

She had started learning the violin when she realized that it was my favorite instrument. It was the first I had mastered after all. She was almost as good as me and I hoped that she could catch up to me. I started learning how to sing when I heard her voice. Itachi was the one teaching me to sing.

I had sung for her a couple of times and she said that my sing was just like my violin playing. It was blessed by an angel. Hearing her say that had made me feel happy. I was truly proving to be worthy of such a rare beauty.

When I finished her private concert she clapped for me. Her praise was like a gift from the heavens to me.

"You never stop amazing me with your violin do you Sasuke?" She asked me.

"I'm glad you like my songs." I said. "Only you and Itachi have ever really heard them."

"Sooo, is your brother my competition?"

"Of course not! He doesn't stand a chance against you."

I brought her in for a hug. I looked at the clock. It was getting late and our time together was running short.

I let go of her she placed a kiss on my nose the way she had been doing since we were nine. It always made me smile.

"Sakura I have a late Christmas present for you." I said to her.

"You already gave me a present though Sasuke." She said confused.

She dug in her jacket and showed me the key I had given her. T was only half the present really.

"It's the key to your heart remember?" She said, her eyes shining with happiness.

She always wore that key like it was a necklace. It looked like a piece of jewelry but it was so much more.

"My silly little blossom," I said. "I haven't even given you my heart yet."

She looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'll show you." I said.

I grabbed her hand and lead her to one of the closets inside the room. Each one was filled with my many instruments.

"Wait right here." I said as I opened one of the closet doors.

I turned on the light and on a table laid a special case. I grabbed it gently and held it carefully.

I brought it out to Sakura. The case was something special. It was made out of cherry wood and had a thin plate of gold. There was an inscription on the gold plate. It said _for the girl that has captured my heart._ Below that was her name was engraved into the gold plate as well, _Sakura Hatake._

"Open it with your key." I said. "Inside you will find my heart."

I looked up at her and saw that her eyes were wide with surprise. She had her mouth slightly open.

She looked up at me and saw the love I had for her in my eyes. She took the key off of her neck. She placed it in the key hole and turned it. We both heard the loud click come from inside the case.

I opened it for her and I saw her eyes widen more as she gasped in shock. I looked inside as well. Inside the case was a beautiful violin that matched her. It was black and cherry blossom petals decorating it.

The violin also complemented mine which black like hers but instead of the cherry blossom petals it had the petals of a blue rose decorating it. She already had a violin at home but it was a plain one. It didn't suit her.

She picked it up and held it in her arms as though it were a baby. That smile made tears form in my eyes.

She noticed my tears and put the violin back in its case. I heard the locks click as it closed. She took the case from me and set it on a table I had in there.

She grabbed me and held me close.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" She asked me.

"My family's leaving for a while." I finally told. "Father is not sure how long we're going to long be he said it could be for a while. I wanted to make sure I saw your face when you opened the case."

"How long did you know" She asked, as her own tears began falling down her cheeks.

I kissed the salty tears, hoping to at least slow down their flow to no avail.

"Since the beginning of December." I told her.

She hugged me tighter. She now knew that every second passing would be our last for who knows how long.

"Why are you guys leaving?" She asked.

"Dad said that he wants me and Itachi to learn to live without money." I said. "So we can appreciate what we have now. My uncles Madara and Izuna are going to watch the mansion while we're gone."

"Your dad is being a jerk."

"I know, I told him that."

"I'll wait for you."

"Just keep my heart safe and sound."

"As long as you keep my heart safe."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember that song you were composing?"

"Yeah, it's still not finished why?"

She reached into her pocket and brought out a couple of sheets of paper.

"I finally wrote some lyrics for it." She said. "You can sing while you play and I can back you up."

"My song isn't finished yet though." I said.

"We can sing it when you return Sasuke."

"You really will wait for me?"

She kissed me on the lips. It was a gentle one that only involved our lips.

"I'll never allow anyone else touch my heart."

"We're leaving tomorrow." I told her.

"You always have to wait until last minute don't you?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay this time."

I walked her home that night. It's been five years since that day. Every winter on the day that I left her I walk out into the snow and look up at the sky and cry out her name hoping she can hear me. My family at the moment lives in a small house in the mountains so there is no one to really hear me.

We're really far away from the big city known as Konoha. Sometimes, I swear that I hear her voice calling my name. But I know she can't hear me and I know she still calls my name as well. I just can't hear her voice.

I always stay out until the cold starts to numb me. When it does I try to etch her name in the falling snow. Every time I try though, the falling snow makes it vanish away and I cry out to the cruel heavens above me.

"Why did you separate us!" I yelled into the sky.

I laid down in the snow hoping that it would bury me and let me freeze to death. Te heavens were never that kind though and always lightened the snowfall every time I did this.

I never really walked back home. The reason why is because Itachi always came out to get me before I froze to death.

"SAKURAAAAA!" I yelled as my brother came to get me.

He took me inside where I always recomposed myself so that my mother and father would not see how torn my heart was.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:Thank you Essy-Chan for reviewing this story! You actually got Suzaku off his lazy ass (which isn't easy to do). I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. –Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**

**A/N: I am not that lazy! I just don't want to work on a fic that no one is reading. Anyway, keep reviewing I will bother to work on the story. –Suzaku (****TheGnRFangirl's boyfriend)**

It was the middle of the night. The snow was still falling outside. It looked peaceful and quiet out there. If I could have, I would have run out into the night and let the heavens bury me in white powder. The only reason I didn't was because my brother was watching me like a hawk. If I didn't sleep, then he wouldn't sleep. If I didn't eat, then he wouldn't eat.

He was always looking out for me and was willing to go to the extreme for me. I was grateful but there were sometimes that I wanted to just be alone. I was seventeen for crying out loud! I could take care of myself. He knew that but still refused to let me out of his sight.

So instead of wandering around in the snow I was in my room looking at the sheet music I had written for so long ago. The song was meant to show my devotion to Sakura but I couldn't complete it still. I don't know why but the muse I had when I began the song was now gone. Every time I tried to write the next note my hand would freeze and I couldn't remember what I wanted to write.

Every song I had composed so far had some piece of emotion. When I look at this song in particular though, I can see more than one emotion. I just can't remember what it was that had inspired me to write the music in the beginning.

I closed my eyes. I tried to hear what the violin would sound like when I played the notes. It was lonely. It needed the help of other instruments. It needed a pulse, something to get the blood of the music to flow.

I started to hear music in my head but before I could make sense of the noise there was nothing but silence. Maybe I needed to sleep.

I put the sheet music carefully away so I wouldn't destroy one of my last links to Sakura. I was only allowed to bring one instrument with me from the mansion. I had decided to bring my violin but I hadn't played it in so long. I had neglected that part of my heart.

I went over to the case. I let my hand slide across the smooth surface of the wooden case. I don't know why but the feel of the wood was enough to calm me.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was Itachi.

"You haven't played in years Sasuke." He said. "Do you still remember you still remember how to play?"

That was insult to me. How could I forget to play my favorite instrument? It was the one instrument that truly allowed me to pour my heart and soul into every note.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked.

"Well, the last time you played was when you were twelve." He said defensively. "You could have gotten rusty."

That sent me off the edge for some reason. There was no way that I was going to let Itachi tell me that my playing had gotten worst.

I opened the case and grabbed the violin and bow. I placed the left side of my jaw on the chin rest and supported it with my shoulder. Being in this standard position actually calmed my flaming spirit. I felt almost at piece. I began to draw the hair of the bow across the strings and a familiar voice came from the instrument. The sound was almost like a human's voice.

I began to move my right arm and moving my fingers on my left hand over the strings. I started off slow and let myself get reacquainted with the instrument. Once, I felt comfortable holding the instrument I began to move my arm and fingers faster. I let myself poor out the anger I had felt when Itachi said my playing might be rusty. I was letting Itachi know that what he said had offended me and that his claim was unjustified.

I let the notes captivate me and I had my eyes closed. When I had stopped playing I opened my eyes. The lights in my room were now turned on. They were off when I started playing though. I looked towards Itachi and saw that mother and father were standing behind him in simple robes.

I felt myself blush a bit. I had probably woken them up when I was playing and had been too caught up the music to know how loud I was being. I was about to open my mouth to apologize when I felt someone hug me. It was my mother.

"I'm glad you still remember how to play Sasuke." She whispered in my ear.

I looked towards my father and saw that he was trying hard not to smile. For once he was proud of me I guess.

"Why don't we all go to the living room?" Father said.

He left the room first and Itachi quickly followed him. My mother let go of me and left as well. I followed them all down the hall into the living room. Father sat in one of the two sofas in the living room. Itachi was in the one right across from him. Mother sat next to father and I took my seat next Itachi.

"I think it's time we head back to Konoha." Father said. "I can see that maybe this didn't work out the way I wanted it to."

I tried not to smile too much. That was great news to my ears. That meant that I would see my love soon.

"There is one thing I do want to mention to all of you though." Father said in a serious tone.

He usually talked like this when he knew something bad was about to happen.

"We've been invited to a wedding." He said.

"Who's getting married?" I asked curious.

"According to the envelope, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Hatake are engaged."

I felt a stab of pain in chest. Sakura was engaged to Naruto? I felt the blood in my veins boil. This was not something I had expected to happen. I remembered the day I left. I had given her my heart that day. Was she really going to just throw it away?

"When did this happen?" I asked, forcing my voice to remain calm.

"Sasuke are you okay?" My mother asked.

I looked down at my fists. I was digging my short nails into the palms of my hands. I was shaking with rage. I felt doubly betrayed. Naruto had been my best friend when we were kids. He knows how much Sakura means to me. Doesn't he?

I tried to remember but I couldn't think straight.

"It's fairly recent Sasuke." Father told me.

That didn't really calm me down too much.

"How long until the wedding?" I asked, I let the anger pour into my words.

"The wedding is in May." He answered.

That gave me time at least. It was only the beginning of January. I still felt angry though. I closed my eyes and tried to channel my anger. I tried to think of my instruments. Not just my violin, but every one of my instruments that I had left at home. I tried to pretend that I was playing one of them.

It worked. I could imagine the music that I could create out of the anger and betrayal I felt. At one point only a few instruments stood out to me in my head. One of them was a piano but it was playing in the background. My violin was taking the center stage. There were also drums that kept the blood of the music flowing.

Then the music changed into something familiar. It was my unfinished song, the one that Sakura had written lyrics to so long ago. Curious, I kept listening to the music in my head. I thought the music would stop once it reached the part where I was stuck but it continued.

The notes turned chaotic and seemed to reflect the turmoil was in my mind. I snapped my eyes open and headed straight to my room. I heard my family protest but what they said didn't register to me.

I went into my room and slammed the door shut. I grabbed the incomplete song and began composing the notes that were helping the song feel more real. It revealed not only my anger and betrayal; it also revealed how hurt I truly was.

I was so close to finishing the song now but my muse for composing the part for the violin was gone. I could no longer hear it playing in my head. Instead I heard the drum playing.

I grabbed a fresh sheet of staff paper and began to write out more notes. I could hear it playing, hear how kept the music in time with a beat. How it provided a frame for the violin to stand on. Before I could finish I heard knocking on the door. I ignored whoever it was. My muse for the drums had died as well.

I heard the piano playing now. It was providing backup for the violin. It went with the song perfectly. I grabbed more staff paper and began to compose the part for the piano. Its sound was being out shined by the violin but it didn't matter. That was the point, for the piano to blend in the background and only help the violin.

Just like the drums and violin before, I could not finish the composition. My muse had left me for good. I could not hear any instruments playing in my head. I looked at each part for the song.

The piano and drums seemed to blend in the background but there was instant where all three instruments took a turn in center stage. Each one got a chance to truly shine in the limelight. It was the part that seemed almost chaotic but still tamed. I heard more knocking on my door.

It was probably Itachi. I was probably worrying him right now. I didn't care. The anger I felt had faded. It was now replaced with sadness and betrayal.

I went to my closet and found my snow gear. I put it on and opened my door. I had been right; Itachi was the one who had been knocking. I pushed him out of my way and headed for the bitter cold that waited for me outside.

I ran through the snow, not caring where I was going. I didn't listen to my brother's voice that begged me to return. I just kept running, wanting to find somewhere private so I could let the heavens know my pain.

I kept running until my legs were numb. I let myself fall onto my knees in the snow and just yelled at the sky.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO WRONG! TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I let my entire body fall in the snow, grateful that the flakes just kept falling. I felt my eyes closing now; the sleepless night finally defeating me. I let them close and hoped that they would never open again.

**A/N:Yeah, just a little heads up, the next chapter will be in Sakura's point of view. Also, remember to review so Suzaku can actually help me write the chapter. –Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**

**A/N: Yeah, the only thing I have to say is review so I can be motivated to actually write the story. Motivation usually helps me write. –Suzaku (TheGnRFangirl's boyfriend) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter took long to post. You can blame Suzaku for that. He kept arguing with me about what should be in this chapter. Anyway enjoy. ^^ –Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**

**A/N: Remember to leave a review to motivate me. Also if there are any suggestions anyone would like to offer just tell us in a review or a PM. Also, it's not my fault that it took Chojitsuna forever and a half to type up her share of the chapter. –Suzaku (TheGnRFangirl's boyfriend)**

*Sakura's POV*

I was in Sasuke's music room. It was filled with all the instruments that had put a smile on Sasuke's face. The only one that was missing was his violin, the one instrument that would allow him to convey each and every one of his emotions. His uncles informed me that he had chosen to take that instrument with him.

His uncles were kind enough to let me go into the music room as long as I didn't cause any trouble. Those were fair conditions so I agreed.

There some pictures that hung around the place. They were of me and Sasuke growing up. There was one that always caught my attention. It was a picture of me and Sasuke when we were only about ten. The picture was taken in the summer.

I was sitting on a chair in a pretty black dress. I was also wearing a choker that had red rose on it for decoration. Sasuke was standing behind me wearing a small little suit. His hair was spiked up just like any other day. He had on the cutest smile. It was around this time that our parents noticed that we were fond of each other.

I placed my hand on the cool glass that protected the image. In the glass I could sort of see my reflection in it. I looked very different compared to then my younger self.

I had stopped wearing dresses when I had been forced to "date" Naruto. It was just an attempt to make him leave me alone. I started wearing suits and ties like my father, who didn't really mind. Actually, my mother didn't mind to much either. She knew that I still loved Sasuke and just had no feelings for Naruto. So they let me wear the suits.

Then Naruto told me that he liked how long my hair was. When he told me this I went straight to a salon and told the stylist to cut my hair short. I told them to make me look like a boy. They were hesitant at first until I laid money on the table. They went straight to work. The result was good.

My chest was never really big so it actually helped in me making me look more like a guy (Sakura's hair cut /wp-content/gallery/short-haircuts-for-girls/Short%20haircuts%20for%). Everyone at school thought I was just going through a phase. No one really understood why I cut my hair. My mother grounded me for a month and dad just laughed at thought it was funny.

Naruto still has a hard time wrapping his head around the new look, even though it happened about four years ago.

I felt a vibration in my pocket and grabbed out my phone. I had a text from Naruto, great.

(Italics are Naruto. Italics and Underlined are Sakura)

_Let's go out on a date. _

_No._

_I have something important to tell you._

_Then tell me now._

_How about I tell you in person? It involves the Uchihas._

_What about them?_

_Date first. News later._

_Whatever._

If it was news about the Uchihas, then maybe Madara or Izuna would be kind enough to talk to me. I smiled to myself; I knew that I was beating Naruto at his own game. I was about to leave the room when I felt like someone was pulling on my heart strings.

I had forgotten to play my violin and sing haven't I? I went to a table in the room and grab my violin case. Sasuke had taken a piece of my heart when we were twelve and had given me a piece of his in return. It was the violin with cherry blossom petals on it.

I hadn't quite mastered the instrument but I could convey my emotions through it without using my own voice. I didn't want to sing; at least not until Sasuke came back. He played his violin only for me when we were growing up so in turn I sang only for him. His absence meant that I hadn't really been singing often. I only really sang when no one else was around.

As I played, I let all my emotions show. I let my sadness show without shedding a tear. I let my anger at my weakness out without yelling or breaking things. I wasn't as skilled as Sasuke was. My playing was an insult compared to his skill.

I stopped playing when I felt the strings of the violin start cutting into the flesh of my left fingertips. I placed the violin back in its case and closed it. I felt tears forming in my eyes but I fought to keep them under control. What right did I have to cry?

I knew that I was betraying Sasuke by "dating" Naruto. The only reason we were dating was because of the family companies, that's it. There was no love involved in it sure but it still counted as cheating, especially since Sasuke and I never broke up.

I left the case in the music room and sought out Madara and Izuna, they were the ones in charge of the mansion at the moment. I went straight to their bedroom; I knew at least Izuna would be there. I had to walk up a flight of stairs to the second floor to get the room in the West wing.

When I was in front of the door I knocked softly, I didn't want Izuna to yell at me for waking him up if he was asleep.

I heard movement from within the room and the door was soon opened; in front of me stood Madara Uchiha wearing only a pair of boxers. I could guess what he had been doing since his hair looked wilder than usual.

I just showed him the text messages on my phone. I was always nervous when talking to Madara. He could go from friendly to extremely hostile in a second, so I always had to watch my words around him.

"I'm going to guess that Naruto wants to tell you that their coming back." He said after he read through the message.

"Does Sasuke know?" I asked, my voice shaking.

He looked me straight in the eye as he handed me my phone and I saw that he wasn't very happy at the moment. That probably meant that Sasuke wasn't taking it well.

I was just going to turn around and leave when he grabbed me by the arm.

"Sasuke didn't take the news well." Madara said, anger dripping in his voice. "He tried to let himself freeze to death in the snow. He's alive but I doubt that he's coping. I know that your father has you at the edge of a knife but I will not forgive you if this ends badly."

"You've made that clear to me before Madara." I said to him.

"They're arriving tomorrow in the afternoon. I heard from Minato that you and Naruto were going to be there to greet them."

"I promise I'll fix this."

"Do you really think it'll be easy to cancel this wedding?"

"If you and Izuna promise to help me and Uncle Sasori then it will be."

I saw him smirk at my little comment. I already knew that I was in no position to break up Naruto. My family's company was going through some major trouble at the moment and we needed the help of one of the other companies. The Hyugas already made it clear that they wouldn't help us. Fugaku hadn't returned any of dad's phone calls so that had left the Uzumakis.

They agreed to help us out but only if Naruto and I were married. Dad had agreed to it and forced to go along with it. If the Uchihas really were coming back, then the wedding could be canceled since the Uchihas had proven to be our ally for a long time now.

"Oh don't worry." he said with a smirk. "We've never been fond of the Uzumakis in the first place. They need your family as much as you need theirs. It'll be fun to get them out of the way."

I smiled at him and he finally let go of my hand.

"Just make sure that you and Sasuke get back together." He said. "He was always happy with you and I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking out Naruto."

"They used to be friends though," I said to him. "do you really think that he'd do anything really bad to Naruto?"

"Trust me love can do crazy things to a person."

"Yeah, I should know that."

I walked away then. I started biting the insides of my cheek. I already knew that this wasn't going to be easy. I know that Naruto has had a crush on me since elementary school. The thing was even before school me and Sasuke were already inseparable. He never really stood a chance.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket again. I got it out and saw another text from Naruto.

_Get ur ass over here now or else._

_Fine. By the way, I kno about the Uchihas._

_Don't think it'll be that easy to get rid of me. Remember, your family owes a lot money to mine. If we call in for those debts then you're all screwed._

_I kno Sherlock. I'm not stupid like u._

_Watch it or else._

I decided not to respond to the last message. There would be no end to the argument if we kept this up. I

_Where do you want to go?_

_How about we go on a picnic?_

_No._

_Fine, let's go to some restaurant._

_Where do you want to meet me?_

_I'll pick you up from your place._

_Give me half an hour then._

_Fine._

**A/N: Remember to review and sorry for leaving it at a crappy ending. –Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**

**A/N: Just a reminder, it was Chojitsuna's fault why this took forever to post this chapter so blame her not me, I'm innocent I swear. –Suzaku (TheGnRFangirl's boyfriend)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Okay, so this one was delayed mostly because of me this time. My schedule is seriously full but I'm going to try and update faster on spring break. –Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**

**A/N: Please review, even if it's a long rant we won't mind. Your reviews are what inspire us to write… or type. –Suzaku (TheGnRFangirl's boyfriend)**

*Sasuke's POV*

We got on a plane at the nearest airport after Itachi had dug me out of the snow. My parents were really worried about my mental health now. I don't blame them at the moment. I know that crying about it won't do shit but I can't do anything until we get back. I felt myself tearing apart on the inside. I couldn't sleep in the limo to well.

I could just imagine how Sakura probably looked now. I imagined her with long beautiful flowing bubble gum pink hair. I could see her sea green eyes shining as she smiled that smile that used to always take my breath away. I imagined her in a beautiful red cocktail dress that would suit her figure perfectly. I could also imagine that smug bastard that was supposed to be my best friend having his arms around MY girlfriend.

I don't know why but I could not see Sakura as the guilty one. I had taken a piece of her heart and replaced it with my own. I had poured my soul into the songs I used to play for her. She was the only one besides Itachi to hear me sing.

I started thinking about her singing. I remembered her clear soprano voice that was blessed by an angel. She could tame even the most wildest of beasts with her voice if she wanted to. Did she still sing now? Did she sing for Naruto? I couldn't imagine her sing for that devil. How did he even get her to agree to go out with him the first place? Did he threaten with a knife or gun? Was Naruto blackmailing my precious Sakura? Was her father forcing her to date Naruto perhaps?

So many questions and images kept eating at me the whole ride back to the Uchiha Estate. I was really only staring off into space when Itachi poked my forehead.

"We're home Sasuke." He said as the driver opened the door for us.

My mother and father exited the vehicle first, then Itachi, and finally me. I wasn't expecting the reception we got.

I only expected my uncles to be there waiting to greet us. I never once would have thought that some of our friends would greet us. Some of father's acquaintances were there. So were my friends. I also noticed that some of Itachi's friends were here.

I went towards my friends that were here to greet me. My cousin Sai was here to greet me with that awkward smile of his. Kiba gave me a really hard punch to the arm that was meant to be playful. Rock Lee gave me an over enthusiastic hand shake. Sakura's cousin Gaara was here to greet me too, although I hardly know the guy. Neji and Hinata Hyuga each gave me a hand shake. Finally I saw Sakura and Naruto. I will admit, what I saw shocked me.

Last time I remember, Naruto was a little shrimp that could even reach Sakura's height. Now he had out grown her but I was still the tallest. His azure eyes were no longer the same as before. When we were twelve his eyes were always filled with laughter and mischief; now they were filled with anger and knowledge. He wasn't the same goofball that I had called my "friend."

Sakura's appearance shocked me more though. Her once long pink hair was cut short. Even with her soft features she could pass off as a really girly guy. Her sea green eyes were no longer smiling either. They were sad and angry. Was the anger directed at me? She wasn't even wearing a dress. She was wearing a suit. What had caused this drastic transformation? I think I can sum that up in one word; Naruto.

He caused her to change somehow. I felt my blood boil in veins. I wanted to just tear out Naruto's throat and let choke on his blood as he tried to beg for mercy. I shook the image out of my head. I was an Uchiha and I was around a large group of people. Plus I could feel my father's eye's on my back, watching every move I made. I buried my emotions for now. Only in private would I show them.

"Welcome back buddy." Naruto said almost like he was actually glad.

He held out his hand to me. I gladly took it and squeezed as hard as I could. I only let go when I saw the pain start to register on the bastard's face.

"Well, it's good to be back." I said.

"We missed you a lot Sasuke." Sakura said to me.

Her voice hadn't changed much. If anything, it was a whole lot sexier to my ears then had been almost five years ago.

I was about to answer her when the limo driver interrupted our conversation.

"Young master, where should I take this?" He asked holding up my violin case.

"I'll take it myself." I told him as I took the case from him.

He bowed and walked away. I saw that everyone was gawking at my violin.

"You never told us you could play a violin Sasuke." Sai said.

"It's probably because he's only an amateur." Naruto stated.

That hit a nerve. I knew that I wasn't some mediocre player that played at the street corner. I knew that my skill was up there with the professionals. My mother may be kind but she never cushioned any blows when it came to playing an instrument. If I was terrible then she'd out right tell me. Heck she told that Itachi when he tried to play the piano. He improved with time but his heart wasn't in it. His talent was in the family business itself. Music had always been my field.

I never played in front of anyone because I only wanted Sakura to see my heart and soul. I looked her in the eyes. I was asking for permission to play. I thought she might have forgotten how we communicated but she gave the slightest of nods.

"Actually I play very well Naruto." I said smugly. "In fact why don't I show you all my heart and soul?"

I went to the top of the stairs that lead to the double doors that made up the front door to the mansion. I noticed that everyone had stopped with their greetings when they noticed me at the top of the stairs.

I opened the case and grabbed my bow and violin. I thought for a brief second what I wanted to play. Should I sing as I play? No, my voice would stay locked for now. Only my violin would sing for now. I put my chin on the chin rest and decided to go with something from Beethoven. It was "Ode to Joy." I know everyone here knew that song.

I put my bow against the strings and began playing. It was created by one of the master composers and I was proud to play it. I let myself get lost in the beautiful melody. I had the satisfaction of seeing Naruto eat his words as the melody ended. I smiled and gave a low bow to everyone.

As I raised myself, everyone started clapping, well everyone except Naruto which was fine by me.

"Is there any other instrument you can play?" Hinata asked.

Again, my eyes went to Sakura. Her eyes found mine in an instant. Another slight nod told me that it was fine but I was pushing it a bit. This would be the last time anyone would hear me play at the moment.

"I can play the piano." I stated. "There's one in the manor that I can play if you guys want to hear."

"Play Fir Elise or Moonlight Sonata." Naruto said.

"Fine."

I saw that my mother was smiling when I agreed. I didn't like to play for people much and she was always trying to get me play for everyone. I usually only played the piano for one or two people. I've never played any other instrument for anybody other than my mother and Sakura.

I placed my violin and bow back in the case and clasped it shut. I opened the door and walked right in. The piano was near a group of couches. Mother always liked to play for family. Now it would be my first time playing for a group larger than two. I felt my stomach tighten in nervousness but it wasn't enough for me to lose my nerve. I sat at the bench in front of the piano. I placed my hand gently on the keys and waited for everyone to gather around the instrument. I took a quick look and saw that everyone was gathering around kind of quickly.

I noticed that Naruto was holding Sakura's hand as they sat together. It made me angry but I swallowed my anger for the time being. I began to play Moonlight Sonata first since it was my favorite of the two. It was beautiful piece of music that used to serve as my lullaby when I had restless nights. Mother would play it for me before I knew how to play it for myself. I could play the song with my eyes closed. I kept them open though and concentrated on my hands since it's been a while since I last touched the ivory keys of piano.

As the song finished; I noticed that everyone had been captivated by the music. Near the stairway I could see my two uncles watching as well, they were smiling. I let the silence ring for only a few seconds before I started playing Fir Elise. I felt confident in my ability as pianist and let my eyes close as I played now. Fir Elsie was my mother and father's favorite. Mother always played this song when she and father thought that me and my brother were sleeping.

Behind my closed eyelids I could see myself sneaking down the stairway to hear my mother's playing. I could see them both sitting on the bench, both very happy. It was a happy memory. My mother's piano playing is what made me want to master every instrument that I could get my hands on. It was a happy vision that ended with the song. I got up from my seat and gave a low bow like before.

Everyone in the room clapped for me as I stood up straight. I made sure that emotion showed on my face. Even Naruto was clapping, I couldn't tell if he actually meant it or if it was because he was just putting up appearances.

Naruto stood up and then and walked over to me.

"That really was great playing." Naruto said "I'm sure you know that Sakura and I are going to get married soon."

"My father informed me before we returned." I said.

"I want you to play your violin at the wedding. I want you to play something that maybe you have created."

"We can talk about that another time Naruto. The journey has taken away my energy so I really need to rest."

I stepped away from him and made my way to the stairway.

"I'm going t rest." I said out loud to everyone. " want to catch up with all of you tomorrow though."

With that said and done, I made my way to my room where I could unleash all my anger out in private.

**A/N: Remember to review for a faster update. I promise to update faster on spring break. –Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**

**A/N: Review please. –Suzaku (TheGnRFangirl's boyfriend)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Sorry for taking a while. I had trouble typing up my half because my muse took an unscheduled vacation and I have an AP English project to work on. Anyway, I hope the chapter is ok. –Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**

**A/N: Yeah… not much for me to say except remember to review. –Suzaku (TheGnRFangirl's Boyfriend)**

I stormed off to my room in anger. There was no way that I'd play for that bastard unless it was for his funeral! I stopped in my tracks for a second. That was a very dark thought I just had. Naruto may have taken Sakura from me but was I really willing to kill him over a girl? I thought about for a second.

I remembered how happy Sakura used to be around me. She always wore the cutest smiles. Then I thought about how she looked now. Her hair was very precious to her when she was younger. I like her hair long because it made her look cuter. Now it was so short that she could pass on as a guy. I was sure that the hair cut was probably Naruto's fault. She was also wearing a suit instead of a dress; also Naruto's fault I'm guessing.

If my guesses turned out to be true then I could probably beat Naruto to death at this moment. Sure I've known him since kindergarten but he was hurting MY Sakura. If he were really me "best friend" then he would have only comforted her instead of steal her from me. Then again… didn't I leave Sakura all alone?

What if she had turned to Naruto when I was gone? Even if Naruto was the one who asked her; didn't she say yes to him? Did it still count as her cheating on me? We never broke up the day we left but how could there have been a relationship between us if we could no longer communicate?

I shook my head in frustration. I need to let out my anger before I did something stupid. When I entered my room I put my violin case on my bed and immediately hit the nearest wall. The pain that shot up from hand caused me to wince but it didn't stop me from doing it again. I kept beating the wall in my room until both my hand were on the verge of bleeding.

"You know, if you want to punch something you can always use a punching bag." Someone from behind me said. "At least that way you won't break your hands.'

"What the hell do you want Itachi?" I asked, still angry.

"I'm just making sure you don't do anything to kill yourself like you did out in the forest."

I turned to look at him. The only thing that portrayed his emotions was his eyes. I could see all the concern in them. I looked down at my hands and saw what had him worried. My knuckles were bleeding a bit. I tried to move my finger and felt some pain but not enough that it hinder my skill as a musician.

"I thought as a violinist you wouldn't hurt your hands." He said as he walked over. "You know if you hurt them to much you won't be able to play anymore."

"I know that Itachi." I said as he grabbed my hands. "I was just a angry."

"Sounds like you still are."

He took a look at my abused hands and I saw fear flash in his eyes for a second. I felt a pang of guilt for scaring Itachi.

"Let's put some bandages on your hands." He said as he turned away.

I followed him to my bathroom and sat in the toilet while he looked in the cabinet for a first aid kit. When he found it he grabbed out the role of white gauze.

"You know you could have used a pillow instead of the wall right?" He asked me as he wrapped my knuckles.

"I was angry and couldn't think straight." I said to him. "I wanted to hit the first thing I could think of and I was the damn wall!"

"Well you don't have to yell at me."

"Why not! Right now you're pissing me off by lecturing me."

"Do you really think that you can fight me? Especially with your hands this damaged?"

I know my brother was just trying to help me but that comment angered me. Did he really think that just because my hands were bandaged that I wouldn't use them? Besides, I could still use my arms, feet, and legs. If I could find a blunt object then I could use it as a weapon.

I caught my breath for a second. Was I really thinking about hurting my older brother when he did nothing wrong? God I was going to turn into an ax murderer if I didn't calm myself down. I hung my head in frustration. This whole event has thrown onto a chaotic swirl of emotions that were threatening to destroy me. Maybe I should see a counselor or psychiatrist or something.

I was trembling with anger now. I couldn't control myself. I wanted to destroy something or hurt someone so badly. I didn't know what to do. I bit my lip and tried not to cry in frustration. Maybe I was starting to o insane.

I felt Itachi's hand on my shoulder and for some reason I lost it. I pounce on him and started trying to beat him. I landed one good hit on his jaw before he threw me against the wall. I tried to kick at his feet to make him trip and only succeeded in annoying him. I tried to get back up on my feet but I felt Itachi's fist connect with my cheek. I knew from the force of the blow it was going to bruise. I staggered back into the wall but I kept my footing.

I kicked Itachi out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I charged right him ready to punch him in the gut but he tripped me. I landed hard enough to knock the wind out me. I tried to catch my breath but my lungs just wouldn't expand enough for me to breathe right. Before I could even try to move Itachi pinned me. I tried to buck and thrash around like a wild animal but nothing worked. Itachi was just too strong and my anger wasn't meant for him. It was meant for the bastard that had snatched my girlfriend from me.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Itachi asked me as I thrashed. "Damn it calm down Sasuke!"

I heard footsteps in the hall but I didn't care who saw us. I kept thrashing and I started yelling profanities at my brother. Somewhere in the back of my mind I under stood that what I was doing was wrong irrational. Unfortunately, that was overpowered by some insane desire to just keep thrashing around like a wild animal.

"Itachi what's going on?" I heard my father ask.

"I don't know." Itachi said to him as he tried to keep me down. "One minute I'm bandaging his hands and the next I'm trying to stop him from killing me."

"Oh trust I'm not going to kill you!" I found myself yelling. "I'm just going to maim you beyond recognition."

I was finally able to get Itachi off of me but as I got up I felt someone from behind me grab me. I tried to look and see who was trying to stop me and I could see that it was my father. I tried to get out of his grasp but his arms were like iron and I couldn't even get him budge. I tried to scratch him but my nails were cut short. Somewhere from behind me I could hear my mother begging me to calm down. I don't know why but her voice was enough to give me the power to stop fighting. I let myself go limp and started sobbing.

I knew what I just did was wrong. I knew that I had just caused my mother to cry. I knew that I had just hurt my brother. I knew that I had probably scared my father. What the hell was wrong with me; maybe there too much testosterone in my system or something. I felt my father hug me from behind. Felt ashamed for how I was acting. I was an Uchiha damn it! I should be able to handle my emotions better but I never could control them sometimes. I heard my father muttering something in my ear but I couldn't register what he was saying. I don't know how long I cried but eventually my cries turned to sobs then to small hiccups.

"Maybe you should take a nap or something sweetie." I heard my mother tell me. "It might do you some good to sleep."

"Are you okay son?" I heard my father ask me. "Is there something you're no telling us?"

"It's Sakura." I heard Itachi say. "He's been acting a bit off since we left five years ago."

My father turned me to face him but I couldn't meet his gaze. I just couldn't look him in the eyes. I stared down at our feet.

"Sasuke is this true?" He asked me.

I'll admit, I was a bit shocked when I heard him ask me that. He really was oblivious to the whole situation. Then again, it's probably been forever since father was teenager; plus he never had to deal with this I bet.

I only nodded my head.

"Why didn't either of you tell me this?" Father asked.

"Sasuke made me promise not to tell you a thing." Itachi responded.

"Why the hell did you listen to him?"

"He threatened to neuter me."

"How the hell would he be able to do that?"

"Love can make some people do some crazy shit dad."

I looked up at my father. There was so much concern in his eyes and I felt bad. I knew that my ENTIRE family was great at hiding emotions and it took a lot to get any of them to show emotion. I was the only one who really showed emotion.

"We'll get through this son." Father said to me.

I felt a bit happy at that statement. I thought for sure my father would be yelling at me and telling me that I as a disgrace. Instead he was telling me that everything was alright. Maybe I had been wrong to hide my emotions but what's done is done. I looked him in the eye.

"I want help." I told me.

I felt my mother grab me away from my father and I let my head rest against her shoulder. My anger from before was still in me but right now it was I check.

"We'll get you help Sasuke." She said to me. "You're going to be fine."

They really did call for help. They called in psychiatrist to see what was wrong. My meeting with my friends was postponed for the time being. I wanted to make sure it was safe for me to be around anyone before I talked to them. I'm pretty sure that just the sight if Naruto would anger me.

I was waiting in my room for the psychiatrist to come. The knock on my door came at around noon.

"Come in." I said.

I'm not sure what I was expecting when the door opened. I was expecting some old guy or something. Instead some guy that couldn't be much older than twenty-something walked in. He had grey hair that was kept in a ponytail. He had black eyes that were framed by circular glasses.

"My name is Dr. Kabuto Yakushi." He told me.

He held out his hand and I shook it.

**A/N: Please tell us what you think. –Both**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Okay this is more of a filler chapter. Suzaku and I are kind of arguing about what should happen next. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you guys. –Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**

**A/N: There is song in here that is originally supposed to be in Japanese. I put in the English version along with a link to the video. I hope you guys like the song. –Suzaku (TheGnRFangirl's Boyfriend)**

"You're joking right?" I asked in disbelief. "Are you trying to get other people in danger?"

"Sports and exercise have proven to relieve stress and anger." Dr. Yakushi said. "I think it'd be a good outlet for you."

"I already have an outlet. I have my instruments. If I'm angry then I can bang on my drums. I can play my guitar or violin until my fingers bleed. I can play any wind instrument until I don't have enough oxygen to scream."

"You attacked your brother Sasuke. You need something else to manage that anger. You don't have to be with other people necessarily. With boxing you can practice on a punching bag. With archery all you'll need is a target to practice with."

"If I tried boxing then I can learn how to punch more accurately. " I said to him with venom dripping with every word. "With archery I could learn how to kill someone from a distance."

"Then learn fencing. You can't really hurt someone too badly with a foil right?"

"Not unless I take out their eye."

"Sasuke, you've been repressing your emotions for too long now. You need to let it out or else it'll just keep building up and who knows what'll happen then."

"I don't how to fence or box."

"Well, is there anything you want to try and learn?"

"Not really."

"Your father wasn't kidding when he said you would be stubborn."

I only smiled at that comment. Usually my stubbornness can only be rivaled by my father's. Even then I still won some of the arguments we had.

"There has to be something that you want to do other than play your instruments." Dr. Yakushi said in frustration.

"Music is my life." I stated. "I can convey my deepest thoughts through my instruments without fear of being judged. No one except me will ever know what I truly mean when I play. That's what makes me confident as a player. There is no fear. No limit."

"Why don't you play for me then? They say that an artist's hidden insanities can be seen or heard through their art."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable showing you where my music room is."

"Trust me Sasuke. I only want what's best for you. I can only help you if you let me see what's wrong. In order for that to happen I need you to show me everything."

I looked at him for a minute. He seemed like he honestly wanted to help me. Could I really trust him though? The music room has always been my sanctuary. So far Sakura was the only one outside of my family who knew about the room. I asked for helped though so I didn't really have much if a choice. I had agreed to this before he even arrived.

"Alright, I'll play for you." I state. "You have to swear that you will tell no one about where the music room is."

"I promise Sasuke that everything we do and talk about here will remain confidential." He said to me.

I trusted him for now. What more did I have to lode right? I mean my best friend had already stabbed me in the back. I didn't want to believe that Sakura had betrayed me but there as still a little bit of doubt in my system. For now I had to push that doubt to the back of my mind and trust him.

I got up from where I had been laying on my bed and left my room. I heard the doctor's footsteps behind so I knew he was following me. I walked down to the first floor and went down a hall way that was hidden by the stairway. There were only a few doors in this hall way. The reason is because most of the rooms in this hall way were larger. It was down this hall that most of the family had their private places where they did hat ever kept them busy. I knew that behind one of these doors was Sai's private art studio. I knew that Itachi had a room in here that he used to practice martial arts. Mother had a second music room in here that belonged to her. Who knows what father liked to do in his spare time?

I found the door that led to my sanctuary. The door was no different from any of the other doors. I reached out for the door knob and opened the door.

I was expecting the room to be stuffy and covered in dust. Instead the room was clean. All of my instruments looked like they had been well taken care of. The room also had a faint cherry smell in the air. I smiled a little to myself. I knew that cherry smell anywhere. It was the same shampoo that Sakura had used since we were about ten.

I looked around at all the instruments and felt like something was missing. I looked at one of the desks in the room. I opened my eyes wide in shock and fear. My violin wasn't in here. Where was it? I thought back to when I got.

I remember leaving it in my room. I mentally slapped myself for getting worked up for nothing. I walked inside and thought about what instrument should I play?

There were so many in here that it was hard to chose only one. I wasn't going to be able to play the violin unless I walked back to my room. There was a keyboard in here that I could play but I wasn't in the mood to play it. I looked around until I saw the drums. They seemed to be calling out to me at the moment. I went over to them.

"Please close the door." I said to the doctor. "I don't want anyone else to hear."

I didn't hear a reply; just footsteps and the sound of the door closing. I grabbed the drumsticks off the chair that was there and sat down. I thought about what I wanted to play. Maybe I could sing as I played. There was song that my brother helped me compose once. I sang it for Sakura's tenth birthday. I started writing the parts for instruments but I only managed to finish the part for the drums. I raised the drumsticks and started playing. I had part of the bass done to actually but not enough to play.

I played the intro to the song. It was a happy and simple tone. Actually the lyrics I sang at the party were a bit mature though; that was Itachi's fault. At least no one was mad when I announced that Itachi had helped me with the song. The adults got mad at him.

**Sakura, white emotion that dyed the path where it blizzards The drama that adds the color and draws, along with you As of the sakura that dance and fall in the breeze You who are leave color and scent, toward where. The green summer announces the end in the breeze of this fleeting world where the flying leaves dance **

**Looking up at the starry sky I murmur "Though the ethereal life be of a dream, emotion is as the stars White sakura, become the bruise of love that is drawn upon the path completely buried **

**Transmit, transmit, O, sakura's petals, blow my emotion to you who are loved**

**The sakura blossom fall, even if it said "Lose your life and disappear Remain a bruise, Become the stars and transmit the emotion Draw! Sakura Graffiti**

**Life is short, and love maiden Dreams and love, draw with innocence Night is short, walk maiden The red darkens, become the sakura at night**

**The petals dance in the fleeting moment The petals that blow finish dying the, as of snow, Emotion white**

**The sakura that sway in the evening darkness Soundlessly the white floats and sprouts Transmit, transmit, O, sakura's petals, blow my emotion to you who are loved**

**Bloom and fall, if sometime it blooms three times Bloom and fall, sometime make it bloom White, white it dyes Draw! Sakura Graffiti**

**Sakura, sakura, become the bruise of love that is drawn upon the path completely buried Transmit, transmit, O, sakura's petals, blow my emotion to you who are loved**

**Even if sometime fall and if it is said "Lose your life and disappear" Bloom and fall, three times bloom White, white, it dyes**

**Remain a bruise Become the stars Transmit the emotion Draw! Sakura Graffiti **

(.com/watch?v=xDCrXL1WrLw This is the song he's singing. –S)

I kept playing for about thirteen seconds after I finished singing. I don't know why but as I sang I saw visions of the past. That was why I like the plain white walls in this room. They left room for me to remember happy things and let my imagination run wild. I looked over at the doctor. He was sitting in a chair that was in the room. He was scribbling something onto the clipboard that he'd been carrying around. When he finished he looked up at me with a knowing smile.

"From the sound of that song you're obsessed with that girl." Dr. Yakushi said to me. "Your parents informed me about your relationship with Sakura."

I just stared at him.

"The song isn't the only thing giving it away." He continued. "While you were speaking earlier you kept mentioning her name. Your life has revolved around her Sasuke. This obsession might be the reason why you're starting to have these psychological issues."

"I already know that I'm obsessed." I told him. "I've known her since the day I was born. I was by her side for as long as I can remember. We were in the same class in elementary. We had the exact same schedule in middle school. The need for her presence will never go away. It's been rooted into me since I took my first breath of air. What I want help with is this anger that keeps making my blood boil every time I think about what THAT BLONDE BASTARD DID TO MAKE MY SAKURA CHANGE SO DRAMATICALLY!"

I was huffing after I stopped yelling. I wanted help, but with my love for Sakura. I would never give that up; even if it became a danger to my health. I felt a hand lift my chin. I was forced to look straight into the doctor's eyes. He let go a=of my face after he looked at me for a second.

"What the fuck was that for?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see if your eyes were dilated." He said to me. "Adrenaline can cause your eyes to dilate. I thought that might be the problem but apparently I was wrong. Maybe you have too much testosterone in your system."

"I thought you were a psychiatrist."

"I am. I am licensed as a doctor. That means I do know about how the body functions. Well, if you think your obsession shouldn't be dealt with then I won't bother. I still recommend sports and exercise for the anger issues though."

"I still say no."

"Sasuke, there are hundreds of things you can do that won't hurt anyone else. Try ballet."

"I'm not wearing tights."  
>"Gymnastics."<p>

"What did I say about the tights?"  
>"Track."<p>

"I'm not running around a circle like a moron."

"Sasuke!" He yelled at me in frustration.

"What? I'm giving you valid reasons for why I don't like the things you're listing."

"What about equestrians?"

"Sitting on my ass isn't going to make me sweat."

"There's got to be something that interests you!"

I thought about for a second. There weren't many things that interested me at the moment. There were a few things that did come to my mind though. I've always had an interest in the ay samurai fight with katanas in anime. I wanted to try out kendo but I never had time. That would teach me how to use a blunt abject as a weapon though. The last thing I wanted was to hurt someone else; unless it was Naruto.

"I do want to try out kendo." I said. "Although, I'm pretty sure all that's going to do is land someone in the hospital."

"Not necessarily." The doctor stated. "When practicing with people you'll be wearing protective gear. Besides, you can let out all your anger on a practice dummy or an opponent without seriously injuring anyone."

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Sure. I know someone who'll be more than happy to teach you."

"Will I still have to see you?" I asked.

"I'll check your progress every week. If you do well then you won't need to see me much longer."

I only nodded. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

**A/N: So, how was the chapter? Can anyone guess who Sasuke's kendo teacher is going to be? You'll get a virtual cookie if you do(it's not that hard to figure it out). Please leave us some good feedback. Flames are accepted. Now R&R. –Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**

**A/N: We do not own the song used in here it belongs to Megurine Luka. Please R&R. –Suzaku (TheGnRFangirl's Boyfriend)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Sorry for making you wait. I had to prepare for two presentations. Here's the next chapter I hope. I hope you enjoy it.–Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**

**A/N:I apologize too. My idiot brother was hogging the computer for a while so it made it hard for me to type up my share of the chapter. –Suzaku (TheGnRFangirl's Boyfriend)**

"Keep your mind focused on your opponent boy." My sensei instructed me. "If you don't then you won't see their openings."

As he said this his shinai struck me in the head. I was pissed; this was the third lost today. Oddly enough though, my anger towards Naruto was starting to fade; maybe that quack knew what he was talking about.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my new sensei. He had a serious look on his face.

"You have a lot of power; I'll give you that much." He said. "Your skills are still raw though. Practice your swing for the time being. You'll be an unstoppable force in no time at all."

"Yes Orochimaru sensei and thank you for the compliment." I said as I bowed.

I took off the armor I had been wearing. It had been three days since I talked to Dr. Kabuto. I had to practice as often as possible. It took up time on my schedule but I could manage pretty easily. It was pretty fun once I got over the losses. Father actually approved of the idea more than anyone. This is probably the only time he took much interest in me.

Don't get the wrong idea. He loves me as much as Itachi but he focuses on my brother more. The reason is because Itachi is going to be the next head of the family once father steps down so he had most of father's attention. Father was happy that I wanted to study music but he wasn't that interested. Now was a different matter all together. Instead of having the chauffer come and pick me up he was willing to take the time to come and get me. He never did that for Itachi. At first I was confused about his actions until I asked my mother.

She explained that father was into all forms of martial arts. We actually snuck into his study together (don't laugh) and saw some of his old pictures. I never once would have thought that dad was into any form of fighting. The picture that stood out the most though was the one of him in armor. It was the armor kendo student wear in tournaments. The picture itself was nothing special but I noticed it was next to his and mother's wedding picture. I never would have thought that I'd ever have anything in common with father but I was wrong.

I heard someone come into the dojo. Father was here early again I think. I looked out of the corner of my eye and sure enough there he was. His face betrayed no emotion; not even his eyes gave away a thing. I kept practicing my swing. I brought the shinai over my head and brought it down with as much force as I could muster. I didn't let down my mother when I found a certain instrument to be challenging and I would not let down my father now.

I was supposed to practice at least two hour every time I came in. I still had about thirty minutes left of practice. Where did father get the time to even make five minutes available? He was always so busy; then again he might have out Uncle Madara in charge until he got back. I heard footsteps come from behind me.

"You swings are all over the place." I heard my sensei say. "Focus."

I only nodded my head and kept swinging. My sensei was an awesome guy and all but he could be an ass in a second if I wasn't careful; I learned that the hard way. I won't mention what I did to anger my sensei but let's just say that it ended up with me having to clean the whole dojo by myself. I put my gear away when I was done and walked to my father. He said nothing and just started walking towards the car. I followed him.

He never really talked t me during the car rides to and from practice but it was fine. The silence wasn't awkward; we were both used to the silence. Felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out. My heart skipped a beat when I saw a text message from Sakura.

_Save me._

_What's wrong?_

_Naruto._

That was all I needed to know. I felt a smile creep on to my lips; that gave me hope. Sakura still loved me and Naruto was the total asshole.

"Father, can you drop me off at the Hatake estate?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked without looking at me.

"Sakura invited me over."

Instead of answering he started going towards the Hatake estate. That was one thing dad never really questioned; my bond with Sakura. I'm not sure if it was because mom said something to him or not but it was a good thing. I'm sure he didn't want to hear about my obsession over her.

When we arrived I got quickly and waved at him. He locked eyes with me for a second; it was a warning. I understood his message pretty clearly; don't do anything reckless. I gave the tiniest nod and walked inside.

*Sakura's POV*

"Come on sakura," Naruto said as he tried to pin me to the bed. "We're going to do this on our wedding night, might as well get used to the idea now."

"Naruto get off of me before I kick your ass." I said as I tried to push him back.

Instead of answering he took my phone from my night stand; thank god I texted Sasuke when I heard Naruto come in.

He put it in his own pocket.

"If you want it back then you'll have to do me a favor." He said; lust dripping from his voice.

He tried to grope me but I just slapped his hand away. No one was going to take advantage of me, especially not this bastard.

He got mad when I did this though. He grabbed both of my hands in one of his and put them over my head. As he did this he forced me into a kiss. When I refused to grant him entrance he bit my lip. I opened my mouth to gasp and he forced his tongue inside of my mouth. I bit him and he used his other hand to dig his nails into my shoulder. It hurt but not enough to do any real damage.

He still had my hands captured so I tried to use my legs.

"I wouldn't do that Sakura." He whispered in my ear.

"Why not?" I asked, challenging him.

He reached for something inside his jacket. He pulled out a pistol and put it against my head.

"I'm sick and tired of you resisting me all the time." He whispered. "Unless you want to die, then you'll let me do as I want."

I swallowed hard. I never thought he'd bring a gun. We'd been friends once hadn't we? Why couldn't he understand that my heart belonged to someone else? Besides there was someone else who loved him but he was just too blind to see her.

I didn't want to die. I couldn't imagine how my parents would feel f they lost their only daughter. Besides, I knew there was someone else who take my death far worse than anyone else. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I only nodded my answer. I didn't want him to hear my voice tremble. I felt his hand start to undo the tie around my neck when the door to my room slammed open.

*Sasuke's POV*

I don't know what exactly I was expecting when I entered Sakura's room. Maybe seeing Sakura clawing out Naruto's eyes? That was a nice mental image; maybe I needed to see Kabuto soon. I don't think I expected to see what I saw though.

I saw Naruto on top of Sakura; lust clouding his eyes. He was holding a 9mm pistol at Sakura's head. It was more than enough to send me into a rage. What really angered me though was the fact that I could that Sakura was on the verge of tears. How dare he make my Sakura cry like that? How dare he hold a gun to her head? How dare he hold her in that position? How dare he do this to my girlfriend?

I just let my anger take control then. I charged myself at Naruto and pushed him off Sakura. I was going to run towards him but he turned the gun on me. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Didn't expect to see you here pal." Naruto said almost bitterly. "Why'd you come over?"

"I had a feeling that a blonde haired bastard was about to desecrate a cherry blossom." I answered. "I was right."

He got up and walked closer to me. The gun pointed right at my head. I was angry but I kept myself calm. Now was not the time to turn into a raging lunatic.

"Shouldn't you wait until the wedding night before touching her?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you be sobbing about how worthless you are in your emo corner?" he retorted

"Shouldn't you do all of us a favor and freeze to death?"

"Your death would suit everyone more."

I swallowed a bit. Was he really willing to just kill me? I looked in his azure eyes. I could see contempt and anger but there was no hatred in them. There was also no will to kill. Despite what he was saying, he would not kill me.

"Naruto, why don't we talk?" I asked calmly. "I know this isn't you. You're not a killer."

"You're right, I'm not a killer." He said to me. "But that doesn't mean I'm not willing to hurt you."

He kept the gun trained on my head.

"Naruto put the gun down." Sakura ordered.

I looked in her direction and saw that she was standing. How did we end up in this situation? Hadn't things been perfect before I left? What happen to those times when we were friends? Did they no longer exist?

"You wouldn't fire that gun in here." I said. "Someone would come to see what had happened."

"That would be true if anyone else was here." Naruto said. "Unfortunately, a majority of the Hatakes are in meeting with the Uzumakis so there is no one here except the servants."

"They're loyal to the Hatakes though. All they need is to here the truth from Sakura's mouth and they'll prove that you're guilty."

"Sakura wouldn't do something so reckless. Her family is in debt to mine."

"What?" This was the first time I had ever heard about this.

I looked at Sakura and the tears in her eyes proved what he said to be true. Why were they in debt? Why hadn't they turned to Uchiha? We've helped them out in the past.

"How much?" I asked.

"How much what?" Naruto asked as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"How much do they owe you?"

"About 6 billion in U.S. dollars."

I tried to hide my surprise. I knew that father would have helped them out in a heartbeat but would my uncle? No, he didn't like the idea of combining companies. He also made a point to show disapproval whenever father helped anyone who was in debt. 6 billion dollars though? What had happened to the Hatakes that would put them in so much debt?

"While you guys were gone the Uchiha refused to help out Hatake corps. So we stepped in." Naruto explained. "Of course we would need something in return. My father promised to call off the debt if Sakura agreed to marry me."

I felt anger twist my insides. I couldn't imagine that Kakashi of all people would agree to this. He loved Sakura way too much to do this to her; unless someone was threatening him. Where else would Naruto have learned to hold a gun to get what they want?

"What if someone pays off the debt for them?" I asked.

"Do you really think that your father would agree to that?" He asked me mockingly. "Even you can't have that much to spare on them."

I bit my lip. He had a point. I doubted that my father would help them out now. It was just too much money. Dad would expect them to pay it back like they've done in the past. Would they be able to pay off this debt? Most companies would have gone out of business by now.

"What the hell do you want Naruto?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Is there anything I can do to get you to cancel the wedding?"

"Oh sure. I'll call off this wedding the day you get on your knees in front of me and suck my balls."

That did it. I pushed him back to the floor. This time, the gun slid out of his hand. I picked it up before he could even get out of his daze. I aimed it straight at his head and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened, just the sound of a click. I tried it again and nothing happened. I heard Naruto laughing.

"You didn't think that I'd let Sakura, let alone you, get a hold of a loaded gun?" He asked me.

He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a revolver. He aimed it at me.

"I hope this makes you go insane." He said as he pulled the trigger.

I was expecting my world to go black when I heard the loud bang. Instead, I felt a bad pain in my left hand.

**A/N: Don't kill me for leaving it off right there! I promise that things will look up but for now things have to go downhill. You guys can kill Suzaku though.–Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**

**A/N: Thank you Chojitsuna for showing how much you care about me. Remember to review or I will take forever to type up my share of the next chapter.–Suzaku (TheGnRFangirl's Boyfriend)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Okay, thank you to all who reviewed. Because you were so generous I made Suzaku help me type up this chapter. I hope this chapter doesn't suck too much. –Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**

**A/N: Okay I felt like being nice since we got some awesome reviews. Keep it up and the story will keep getting updated this fast. –Suzaku (TheGnRFangirl's Boyfriend)**

I looked down at my left hand and screamed. The pain by itself was enough to make anyone scream but what I saw destroyed me. The pinky and ring finger on my left hand had taken the damage. The pinky was only missing the tip but the ring finger was more than half gone. How was I supposed to play my violin if I was missing my fingers? I gripped my left hand as if that would stop the pain.

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled at Naruto.

I looked at him. In his eyes I could remorse and regret; maybe he should have thought about his actions more clearly. Whatever small hope there was in repairing our friendship was gone now. I would never forgive him for taking away my instruments from me. They were the only way I could convey my emotions.

I looked on the floor for the unloaded gun I had dropped. It was near my right foot. I bent over to pick it up. I let go of my injured left hand and held the gun.

"I already told you that the gun is empty Sasuke." Naruto said when he saw me pick up the gun.

"I know." I muttered darkly.

I looked at his face. Where would be a good place to hit him? Right in his nose perhaps? Why don't I give him a black eye? Maybe I could aim for between his legs? No, I think his left eye will suffice for now.

I brought my arm back and threw the gun with as much force as I could muster in my state. I aimed a little too high and it hit his forehead from what I saw. He dropped the gun though. I wanted to jump for the gun but I could feel myself getting light headed from the blood lost. I looked and saw that Sakura had already grabbed the gun. She took out the remaining bullets and threw the gun in the hall.

"Call 9-1-1." I muttered weakly.

The pain in y left hand was starting to numb now. I couldn't stop looking at my missing digits. My instruments were all I really had. It was the only way I could let anyone know how I fell when there were no words for what was happening to me emotionally. I felt someone shake my shoulder. I didn't bother to look at who it was.

What did it matter? Without my violin then who was I? Where was my identity in this world without the voice of my violin? What about the sing for Sakura? I couldn't let a stranger play it for her. I wanted to play the song. It was supposed to show my love for Sakura. No one, not even the most skilled of violinist could capture the love that was in the song.

"Sasuke?" I heard a female voice ask.

"Hey what's wrong?" I heard another voice ask.

I didn't see the need to respond to them. They were so far away from me. There was no way they'd hear my response.

I heard people panicking. No it was just the two voices panicking. The image of my hand in front of me was fading away now. The screen I was looking at was turning black. I wonder what the next image I see will be?

"Sasuke stay with me!" I heard a voice yell; it was such a nice voice…

*Sakura's POV*

I was shaking Sasuke. His eyes had closed and he was barely breathing. I put my fingers near his Jugular vein; there was a pulse but it was weak.

"Naruto what is wrong with!" I shrieked.

"He's the one who came barging in here!" Naruto yelled at me.

"You didn't have to shoot him you bastard!"

He just stared in shock at Sasuke. I looked at Sasuke's left hand. I could guess from the damage that he'd probably never be able to touch the violin again. I wanted to at least wrap his hands but I didn't want to leave him here with Naruto.

"Get the first aid kit Naruto." I ordered.

He didn't say a word. He just went to do as I asked of him. When did everything start spiraling out of control? I kissed Sasuke's cheek. I should have told Naruto no from the beginning. I never should have told my father about the deal the Uzumakis were willing to make. I should have just done something. How pathetic am I?

I claim to love Sasuke yet all I could do was act like a poison for him. I held him in my arms. I didn't care that I was being covered in his blood. It didn't bother me in the slightest. When the one you care about is bleeding to death in your arms; all you can do is wait for help or a miracle.

I heard Naruto walk back in. He wordlessly gave me the first aid kit. I took out the gauze and started wrapping his fingers. I was never forgiving Naruto for this. This is the worst thing he could have done. Maybe he can end up in jail and rot.

I heard the distant wailing of sirens outside my window. Help had finally come. I kissed Sasuke' cheek again; I didn't care if Naruto was watching.

"He won't get away with this." I muttered in Sasuke's ear.

*Sasuke's POV*

I had a dreamless sleep. There was absolutely nothing to remember. I just remember pain and red. Why was that? I opened my eyelids and was greeted with the sight of white fluorescent light above my head. I could hear their buzz in the background. Why were there white lights in my room?

Was I even in my room? I thought about what I remembered. I remembered the kendo lesson with Orochimaru Sensei. Father picked me up and drove me … home? No, he dropped me off at the Hatake estate right? What happened there? I remember getting angry. Why was I angry again? That's right; Naruto had been trying to rape Sakura with a gun.

That's a funny way of phrasing that sentence. How would that work? Wait, what about the red and pain that remembered? Where had that come from? I crossed my arm and suddenly felt exposed. I looked down at myself. I was wearing nothing but a hospital gown. How had this horrid thing gotten on me? I looked at my left hand and saw that it was bandaged up. Then the memories flooded into my head.

The pistol Naruto used on Sakura had been empty. He had a revolver in his jacket and practically shot my left ring finger and pinky off my hand. I heard a door open. I expected to see a doctor walk in but was instead greeted by the sight of my Uncle Madara. Why was he here?

"You're up now Sasuke." He said.

I just blinked at him. I wasn't in the mood for visitors. I don't know why but I felt hollow. Like there was no reason for me to be here. Why hadn't I just been allowed to die in peace? My heart and soul could only exist and beat if I could play the violin. How could I still be here with no heart and soul?

"Your mom said you might want this near you." Uncle stated.

I looked at what he was talking about. He was carrying a mahogany violin case. It was my violin case. Why did he have to bring it here? Did he not understand how much it would hurt me to see my poor violin here? I kept my eyes on the case as he placed it in my lap. I felt sorry for my violin. It had a poor excuse for a musician.

"The doctor is probably going to come in soon." He said. "When you get out of here come looking for me. I want to talk to you about something."

He put his hand on my head for a second and then left me alone.

I stared at my violin case. Should I open it? I can't abandon the instrument again. I used my right hand to open the case. The artwork on the violin still looked new. The blue petals were still a brilliant navy color that almost blended with the black. The petals were the exact same color as my hair. It was such a beautiful instrument that might never sing again.

I placed my right hand on the strings. I could hear the sweet melodies that I played in the past. I could even hear the song that was unfinished. Sakura once described my playing as heavenly. I'm not sure how true that is but right now I felt like I might be a step closer to heaven.

I closed the case. The sound of the clasps as they shut seemed to echo in this silent room for eternity. I felt a tear roll down my cheek but I brushed it away angrily. I was in a public place. I could not show any weakness now.

I heard the door open again. I looked to see who my visitor was.

From the white lab coat I guessed she was the doctor. She had blonde hair that seemed like it was on the verge of being white blonde. Her eyes were a nice tan color. She also had a very large chest. Is it odd that her chest didn't turn me on? She looked like she could be in her twenties. Maybe it was because I was too upset to really think clearly.

"I'm Tsunade Senju." She said to me. "I'll be your doctor today."

I didn't say a word. I had no voice. My violin was my voice and it had been stripped from me. Naruto had taken my voice from me when he shot my left hand. I would be dead if I had nothing. I still had my precious cheery blossom but even she was slowly being ripped from my grasp. I won't let him win this fight though.

I clenched my right fist. I was getting myself angry for no reason. I wonder what sensei would say when he sees that I'm missing two digits.

"Well there isn't much we can do about your hand." She told me. "All I can offer is two stumps where your fingers used to be."

I opened my violin case again. I really was going to have to say good bye to my voice wasn't I? I put my hand on my violin. I probably sound insane but my talents have been devoted to music.. I can't play my favorite ones without my two missing digits. I could probably slide my left hand up and down the neck of my violin but could that work? Would it be the same? What about my other instruments I could play any brass instruments without my left hand, same thing with percussion instruments. What about the clarinet I had at home?

I can probably sing but my instruments have been my heart and soul since my hands first touched a violin and bow.

"What's that you have there?" She asked when I opened my case.

I showed her the violin. I felt a deep pain in my heart. I would no longer be able to make the violin sing.

She looked inside the case and saw the violin. She then looked in my eyes. I don't know what she saw in them but she started biting her lips. Maybe she saw the pain in my eyes?

"You'll be going home soon." She said to me before left me alone.

Itachi came to pick me up. Around him it was okay to show emotion. He would never make fun of me or hurt me in my darkest hour. I held the violin case close to my chest. We were in the back seat of a limousine. He kept petting my head and telling me things would be fine but for once I didn't believe him. Nothing was going to be fine anytime soon. Naruto would probably get out on a bail but what about Sakura? She was probably still stuck in the engagement. When we got to the manor my mother grabbed me in a tight embrace. Father was right behind her.

I did it again. I had caused more unnecessary problems for my parents. My mother was smothering me in her embrace. I still held on to my violin. When she noticed that I wasn't talking she held me at arm's length.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Mother asked me.

I just lifted my left hand. She looked at it for a few seconds. Then tears welled up in her eyes when she saw that the bandages weren't covering five fingers.

"Sasuke what the hell happened!" My father asked when he saw my bandaged hand.

I just looked at him. I opened my mouth but I couldn't find my voice. I don't know why but I couldn't remember how to speak.

"Sasuke?" They both asked.

I still couldn't utter a sound so I just closed my mouth.

"Call Kabuto right now." My father ordered Itachi I think?

I heard Itachi take out his phone and start talking. I turned around and grabbed Itachi's cell phone. I didn't want to talk to the shrink today. I hung up on whoever was on the other side of the phone call and handed Itachi his cell phone.

They all looked at me for a second confused. I wanted to find a way to fix my fingers. Maybe I could get a robotic hand or something?

Then I remembered that Uncle wanted to see me. I left my parents and brother to search for my Uncle. Maybe he had a plan. Sometimes he made better decisions than father.

When I was in front of his door I knocked. The door opened immediately.

I was greeted by my Uncle Izuna. He made me step inside. I knew that my two uncles were close. No they were not in a sexual relationship before anyone gets that in their head. They were twins. Well, they were fraternal twins but they had a close bond.

My Uncle Madara was sitting on one of the two beds in the room.

"Sakura told me what happened." He said as I stood before him.

I was still clutching my violin when said this. I almost dropped it. Since when did Sakura know my uncle?

"I called in a favor from the Inuzukas." He said. "Take this."

He handed me a small little brown bottle. It was filled with what looked like a white powder. Was my uncle seriously giving me cocaine?

"It's not crack Sasuke." Madara said. "it's going to help your fingers grow back. Now don't ask what it is just apply it to your fingers before the stumps start to scar."

I raised an eyebrow. Was this little bottle seriously supposed to grow both of my fingers back? Well, what did I have to lose?

I took the bottle back to my room and did as he instructed. I poured enough to just cover the healing stumps on my left hand. It was just one small gamble right?

**A/N: Please tell us what you think in a review–Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**

**A/N: Your reviews are the only reason we write this story.–Suzaku (TheGnRFangirl's Boyfriend)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N:Sorry for taking too long again. We got into another argument about what was going to happen next. I blame Suzaku. –Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**

**A/N: I blame Chojitsuna. Anyway, tell us what you think about the chapter. It's always nice to hear what you guys think. -Suzaku (TheGnRFangirl's Boyfriend)**

As crazy as it may seem,; my pinky actually grew back. My ring finger was taking a little longer since it was longer and more of it had been blown off. It was fine with me though; I was glad that I wouldn't have to give up my instruments. My only problem with the white powder that uncle had given me was the fact that it was a shredded pig's bladder and that it made me smell like a pig. My family was trying to be nice about but I knew that the smell was revolting. I didn't want to put on cologne though so I had to deal with smell.

Everyone at the dojo tended to avoid me every time I came in for practice, because of the smell. I even asked my mother to let me ditch school until I no longer needed the stupid powder. I didn't mind that I had to be alone though, it gave time to think. Naruto may have gotten in trouble with the police but his father paid them off to make sure that general public didn't find out.

Of course that had kept neither me nor Sakura quiet. Sakura told everyone we knew about my injury and how I got it. I felt no pity for Naruto at the moment. Sure he had tried to apologize over and over again but there was no way for me to ever trust him again. I had gone there to rescue Sakura from him but I never intended to hurt him. I had no weapon to defend myself with yet he held a gun at me. How could I ever trust him now?

I was lying on my bed when I heard someone knock on my door. I knew who it was so I didn't bother telling them that the door was unlocked.

I heard the door open and saw Dr. Yakushi come in. He greeted me but I didn't return it. There was a chair in the room that he dragged near my bed and sat in.

"Your father told me about what happened." He told me. "He was not happy at all."

I looked at him. He wasn't wrinkling his nose like I thought he would. Everyone else had been doing that on their first encounter with the pig-like smell.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"What's there to talk about?" I asked in return. "I nearly lost my ability to play some of my instruments thanks to my so called best friend."

"Have you been going to kendo class?"

"Yes. My father would never allow me to skip out on kendo. I'm pretty sure he'd slap me the moment I even suggested."

"Has it been helping with your anger?"

"I didn't go and attack Naruto if that's what you want to know. He pulled the guns on me first. It was purely self defense."

"What exactly happened?"

"I got a text message from Sakura asking for help. When I got there; Naruto was trying to rape Sakura with a gun to her head. I knocked him off of her and made a grab for the pistol he had been using. I aimed at him and tried to shoot him. The gun was empty and he pulled out a revolver. He shot me and then Sakura called 9-1-1."

"So you tried to harm Naruto first?"

"Well…"

What was I supposed to say to that? What would have happened if the gun had been loaded? Wouldn't that have made me a murderer? I'd probably end up behind bars or a sanitarium somewhere in the middle of nowhere. I looked at Kabuto. I felt like he knew what I was thinking at the moment.

"Did you realize what could have happened?" He asked me.

"Naruto would be dead and I'd probably be behind bars." I told him.

"You're still underage so you probably wouldn't go to jail."

"I'll be an adult in July which isn't too far away."

"You should try to think about your actions a bit more." He told me. "Try to think about what the consequences will be. Try to think five steps ahead maybe. Look at every outcome."

I stared at him. What he said was interesting. I already knew that Itachi always thought ahead about all of his actions. I think that's why dad had favored him. But I wasn't my brother. I was not Itachi Uchiha; I am Sasuke Uchiha. I know that I let my emotions get the better of me but that was because it had worked out for me when I was younger. There was no need for me to think ahead. Then again I was still a child then.

I was almost an adult now. I had to grow up now right?

"I can't let my emotions make all the decisions anymore." I muttered to myself.

I think Kabuto heard because he started writing some notes down.

"So, how's your situation with Sakura?" he asked.

"Next topic." I told him rudely.

"She seems to be at the heart of this whole problem as well. It might help you."

"She's still engaged to the bastard because her family can't pay off their debt to the Uzumakis." I told him bitterly.

"Have you done anything to help her?"

"Like my father would help them out now. They owe the Uzumakis about $6 billion. There's no way my father would help them out now. My uncle is trying to convince him but I doubt he'll be able to do much."

"Have you yourself tried talking to your father?"

"What's the point?" I asked him. "I already know the answer to my own question."

"And what is it?"

"No."

"Shouldn't you still try for Sakura's sake?"

"Yes but…"

"But what?"

I bit my lip and looked away from the doctor. I couldn't possibly tell him that I was scared of failing. I still have my pride.

"Remember that you keeping all of this bottled up inside is what caused the problems to begin with." He said.

"Fine I will!" I yelled at him.

I got off my head and ran off to find my father. I won't let my fears stop me. I wasn't going to let anymore problems appear just because of my pride. I had to grow up so fine. Screw Uncle Madara; I can talk to MY father myself. I looked at the clock. It was about three o' clock. That means father is most likely in his study.

His study was on the second floor somewhere. I've never really been in there before so I don't know what it looks like. I knew where it was located though. I've seen mother and my uncles go I and out there to say speak with father when he as busy.

I saw the door I wanted and just opened it without knocking. I know that if mom hears about she'll lecture me about my manners but that didn't matter.

"Help out the Hatakes with their debt!" I yelled as I entered the room.

It was the only thing I could think of in my rage. Great. More impulsive thinking. I looked inside the study and saw that my two uncles were in there with my father. My father gave me an angry look for entering so rudely but I could care less at the moment.

"No." He said cruelly.

I know that I was supposed to think about my next move so I thought about it. If I slammed my fist down on his desk I'm sure he'll hit me. If I kept yelling I knew he would yell back. Could I reason with him maybe?

"Why not?" I asked.

"Like I was telling these two; it's simply too much money." He explained. "I'm not willing to let go of a debt that big. It'd only put them in the same situation again."

I bit my lip. Why did I bother to ask him? I knew that was what he was going to say before I even opened my mouth. I didn't want to back down though.

I thought about Sakura. What would have happened to her if I hadn't stepped in? Would she have lost her virginity to Naruto? What if their marriage did happen? Wouldn't she suffer underneath Naruto every night as he exhausted himself over her? I could almost hear her scream in agony. I couldn't let that happen to her. There had to be some way to convince father right? Right?

I couldn't think straight anymore. I wanted Sakura to be safe and happy. I wanted to go to the dojo and hit something. I wanted to bang on my drums. I wanted to play my violin until my fingers on my hand left began to bleed. I wanted to do something to help me think!

I saw that there was a bookshelf in here? I looked at it. Could I knock it over? No. I can't think like that.

"Sasuke, shouldn't you be with Dr. Yakushi?" I heard my father ask.

"No." I answered. "I supposed to be here and find some way to convince you to help out the Hatakes."

"Sasuke, there's nothing I can do to help them without putting our family at risk."

I looked at him. He didn't want to put us at risk. Of course, I was the only one who was going to suffer from this. The others wouldn't have much to deal with. They would only have to deal with my grieving. They wouldn't have to feel their hearts being torn out.

"If you won't give them the money then I will." I told him in a grim voice.

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Father asked me.

"I can help him." Uncle Madara said.

"I don't need you to help uncle."

They all looked at me now.

"This is my struggle I get it." I told them. "I can figure something out on my own without you guys."

"Sasuke what are you thinking?" father asked me.

He looked really worried. I'm going to guess that he was worried about my mental health. Well I'll admit that I was starting to question my sanity as well. I would do anything for Sakura. Maybe I could scare my father into helping them out.

What could I say that would scare him though? It had to be something believable. I know that if I say I'll rob a bank he'll just laugh. What would terrify my father into helping the Hatakes? I know that this might not be the best way to approach this situation but he's left me no choice. He wanted me to get better but not at the expense of the family. The family…

I couldn't do this to my father.

"Sasuke." I heard someone say.

I turned to the source of the voice and saw the doctor. He looked worried.

"I said talk to your father." He said to me. "I didn't say that you should yell at him like a maniac."

I just looked at him.

"Sasuke what are you planning?" I heard my father ask again.

This time he was more demanding. From the sound of his voice I could tell that he was not very happy right now. What was I planning anyway? What could I possibly do to help out Sakura? There's no way I was selling my organs. What about my body? I was willing to do anything for Sakura right? Could I do that much for her?

How would I keep that a secret from my family? I'd need help if I wanted to get away with it. Would Itachi help me out? What about my uncles or Sai? Maybe some of my other cousins?

"Sasuke I demand that you answer me!" Father yelled at me.

I thought about a little more. I don't think I could sell myself. What if I got rid of the problem? Naruto was the only one that could marry Sakura. He had an older cousin but he was already married. I'd have to be careful about it though. What should I use? A gun could be tracked way too easily. Poison maybe? It'd have to be something that they won't be able to detect though. I looked at my uncles.

Would they be able to help me out with this? What would be the perfect time to poison Naruto though? I guess it' depend on the nature of the poison.

I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that I should stop these malicious thoughts but I just didn't have the heart to. I no longer considered Naruto my friend. He was my enemy.

"Do what you want father." I told him. "I think I see reason. I'll stop bothering you with this problem."

I walked towards Dr. Yakushi.

"I think you should leave Doctor." I said. "I think I got a grip on myself finally."

"I'm not sure." He said to me.

"I'll personally call you over if I feel like I need your help."

I waited for him to reply. He just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Just go." I heard my uncle Izuna say. "I'm pretty sure your hour with him is up by now."

I saw Dr. Yakushi check his watch.

"I suppose you're right." He said. "Don't be afraid to call me over if I'm needed."

I just nodded my head. When he left I turned to face my father.

"I'm sorry for just barging in father." I said. "I'll let you guys finish your talk."

Before he could respond I left. I didn't have time to waste. My time was ticking away and I needed to plan things out with someone. I needed a lot of people to help me. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and called Sakura. She answered on the first ring.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." I told her. "I need you here now though. I'll explain things when you're here."

"I'm coming right over."

I heard her hang up. I felt a smirk playing on my lips. I felt like I was taking a step into the right direction. Soon, nothing was going to separate me and Sakura. Absolutely nothing.

**A/N: How did we do? Is it okay? Please tell us in a review. Also, you guys should check out my new story. It's called His Secret, Their Black Vow.–Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**

**A/N: Please leave a review. It helps us to type the next chapter faster. -Suzaku (TheGnRFangirl's Boyfriend)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Sorry for taking a while to post this chapter. Suzu-kun kept arguing about a certain part in this chapter but we worked it out.–Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**

**A/N: Yeah, blame me again. I blame your friends for giving you the idea for the stupid quote. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. -Suzaku (TheGnRFangirl's Boyfriend)**

I waited twenty long minutes for Sakura to show up. I know that it's not a lot of time but each passing second felt like an eternity. I wanted her here with me right now. The last time I'd been alone with her was when we were twelve and I had to tell her some pretty bad fucking news that time. I looked at the clock in my room at some point and just couldn't sit there anymore. I got up after fifteen minutes and went to my music room. I still couldn't play my violin since I was still missing the tip of my ring finger but there were plenty of other instruments that I could play.

When I got in there I couldn't touch any of my instruments for some reason. I could play a few of my instruments sure but I couldn't touch them. I felt unworthy of them. Looking at most of them I felt like a broken tool. I felt useless. Music was the only thing that I had. Itachi was father's golden child so I was left to do whatever I wanted. Mom encouraged me to go beyond the family business and I did. Uchiha was a pharmaceutical company. My music didn't really help out the family business but it was my passion. Father was fine with it as long as I didn't do anything stupid. What would have happened to me if I really did have to give up my music?

I looked at all the instruments in the room and imagined people taking them out of here since they would no longer be used. Would mom use them? She might donate a majority of them to a school or something. My life would be nothing without my music. Well, that might not be entirely true. I would still have Sakura, but would I have the will to fight for her? I drew most of my strength from my instruments. I channeled my emotions out through my music. I could sing but it wasn't the same. I'd probably be dead weight if I really had lost my fingers.

I felt someone hug me from behind. I turned my head to see Sakura there. Her nose was kind of scrunched up.

"Can I ask where that smell is coming from?" She asked politely.

"Me." I answered.

"Why?"

I reached in my pockets to try and find the little bottle that my uncle had given me. When I found it; I brought it out and held it up so she could see.

She took it from my hand and looked at it.

"Sasuke, do you know what this powder is?" She asked.

"Not cocaine." I answered.

"It's a shredded pig's bladder." She stated bluntly.

I looked at her in disbelief. That would explain the smell but how the hell was a pig's bladder healing my fingers. It was working though and I really had no right to be picky about the powder right now.

"I thought that your pinky was blown off?" She asked.

She was looking at my left hand.

"That powder helped it grow back." I told her. "I still need it for my ring finger."

She just stared at my left hand. I stared at her. This was the first time that I'd gotten to talk to her alone in person. Her beauty still took my breath away even though she looked more like a guy. The suit she was wearing did nothing to show her curves. I have to question my sexuality here. She looked a lot like a guy and I was still attracted to her. It was probably because I knew that Sakura was a girl.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Nothing." I told her; there's no way I was telling her what just went through y head.

"Sasuke I won't laugh."

I knew that she wouldn't laugh at me but it was embarrassing.

"Tell me." She said childishly.

"No." I answered.

"Please?"

"I was questioning my sexuality." I muttered; hoping that she didn't hear that.

"Sasuke I already had a feeling that you were bisexual."

I tensed up when she said that. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I've always been crazy about her. Where the hell would she get the idea that I was bisexual? I raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She looked like she was trying hard not laugh. She wasn't answering me though. She was going to make me talk.

"Why would you THINK that I'm bisexual?" I asked.

"I think your bisexual because no guy as handsome as you could ever be straight." She answered confidently.

That was an interesting sense of logic… I'm going to murder whoever gave her that idea.

"Why'd you call me over?" She asked; she wasn't playing around anymore.

"Father refuses to help you guys." I told her.

"My dad already told me that Fugaku probably wouldn't help f he thought that we couldn't pay the money back."

"What do you mean thought?"

"Well, I've been kind of brain storming a little."

"So have I."

"What you come up with?"

"We get rid of Naruto permanently."

"That's half the problem Sasuke.

"So you're okay with having Naruto killed?"

"He's been treating me like a slave ever since we got 'engaged.' You have no idea what kind of asshole he can be."

I felt my blood boil as she told me this. So Naruto has been abusing Sakura? That's it. Screw poison; I'm going to kill him with my bare hands.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"Now is not the time." She said.

I saw something in her eyes. It looked like anger, sadness, and maybe fear mixed together. The anger was more prominent in her eyes and I understood where the sadness came from but what about the fear? I grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She looked at me and smiled. Whatever it was that he'd been doing to her wasn't something she wanted to talk about. That's fine. I won't push her but I did want to know what happened.

"How do you want Naruto to die?" I asked.

"I'm not sure about that." She said. "As long as he pays for his crimes then I'm fine with it."

Was it wrong of us to do this? If we went to the court would they be able to do anything? If we had no evidence could they convict him? He could buy his way out of jail though so what would be the point?

"Do you want to kill him?" I asked.

"Are afraid to kill him?" She countered.

"I'm going to guess he hurt you a lot. I think it would be fair for you to kill him."

"He almost caused you to go insane. You have every right to take his life."

"How would we be able to do that without getting caught?"

"Cantarella."

I raised an eyebrow at her. What the hell was Cantarella?

"It's the poison Juliet used to make herself appear dead." She explained. "It would be impossible to detect any vital signs for about four hours."

"We'd have to keep administering the poison until he gets buried alive." I told her

"Burn a male corpse beyond recognition. We'd have to make sure that even dental records wouldn't be able to confirm anything."

"What would we do with him?"

"We can think of that later."

How can we discuss this so calmly? Then again, I liked the idea of being able to torture him in some medieval dungeon where no one would hear him.

"Sasuke, do you still have the lyrics I gave you?" She asked all of a sudden. "The lyrics I gave you for the song you were composing."

"Of course." I told her. "They're in my violin case. It's inside the compartment where I keep my rosin."

"I want to re-write them."

"Why?"

"I want the lyrics to have a different message. I've already written a different version."

"Can I see it?"

"I don't like that version much. It doesn't fit us."

"I would play the song for you but I can only play the drums for the song."

"Do you want me to play the part for the violin?"

That last question she asked. If it was someone else I probably would have said no. Could Sakura really play the violin for the song?

"How long have you been playing?" I asked.

"Ever since you left." She told me. "I haven't really been singing since you left."

I looked at her. She really hadn't been singing? Sakura had always been singing for as long as I knew her. She used to sing songs for me on my birthdays and in turn I played her sweet melodies from any instrument she wanted to hear. Why did she stop singing?

"I couldn't sing with you gone." She told me; I swear she could read my mind sometimes. "It didn't feel right singing for someone who wasn't you."

I grabbed her in a hug. I can't believe I left her alone like that? What was wrong with me back then? Why had I let myself get separated from her? She felt so small in my arms. She reminded me of a sing bird. No, she was like a stray petal from a Sakura tree. I had to protect her from all the danger that threatened to destroy her.

I felt her bury her head in my chest as her body began to shake. She was silently crying in my arms. I lifted her chin so that she can look at me. Her beautiful green eyes looked like they were drowning in her tears. I felt my heart break in two when I saw that. I brushed away her tears for her and kissed her lightly on her lips.

She was startled by the action but she didn't push me away.

"I'm sorry I left you alone." I whispered to her.

"I'm sorry to." She whispered back

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"I betrayed you."

"You were forced. You didn't have much of a choice."

"Do you still want to play the song?" She asked after a long pause.

"I do."

I let go of her and looked around the room for the sheet music. It didn't take me long to find it. I left it one of the music stands in the room. There were three different parts to this song already. I grabbed the parts for the drums and violin. I handed Sakura the sheet music she would need to play.

"Do you mind if I use your violin? She asked tentatively.

She knew that my violin was my most precious instrument. I didn't mind if she was the one playing it. I trusted her with my heart didn't i?

"Of course not Sakura." I told her. "I trust you with my heart and soul."

Her eyes lit up with joy when I said that. I was happy that she wasn't crying anymore. During my week of isolation; I had put my violin back in here. The case was on a table near Sakura. I watched as she carefully opened the case and held the violin as if it were a baby. I also noticed that she took the song she wrote out and put it into her pocket. I didn't mind too much. I knew that she would give it back or give me the new version once she was done rewriting the song. I went to sit at the drums and practiced a few beats while Sakura put rosin on the bow.

I waited patiently as she set up the sheet music on a stand and fixed its height. Once she was ready I hit the drum sticks together so she could find the beat. After eight beats we began to play. This was her first time ever playing that song and it sounded perfect. I kept my mind on the drums. I liked how the song sounded so far but it was missing the piano and something else. What was missing from the song? Maybe a bass guitar might help the song out a bit.

The song only lasted about two minutes so far. It was still incomplete because I didn't know how to end it. She came over to me after she placed my violin carefully in its case.

"It sounds beautiful Sasuke." She told me.

"It's still not finish." I told her. "Any ideas on how I should end it?"

"I think it should end the way it started except it should have something at the very end to signify something final or permanent."

"Are you basing this off on how your lyrics are going to come out?"

"Maybe." She said playfully.

That's the Sakura I remember from my childhood. She was always playful and smiling.

"I like that idea." I told her. "Will you sing the song for me when you finish it?"

"It wasn't written for me to sing it." She told me. "I was hoping you would sing it."

"My voice isn't as lovely as yours."

"Your voice will be perfect for the song." She countered.

I don't know why but when she said that I was confident that I would be able to sing the song for her.

"Have you title your song yet?" She asked me.

"I can't find a fitting name." I told her.

"Cantarella seems like the perfect name."

"You want me to name it after a poison?"

"Cantarella was used as a date rape drug back in the old days."

"I'm still not sure…"

"Very few people would know what it is Sasuke."

"Okay the name of the song is Cantarella."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek as a reward. I kissed her on her forehead like I did when we were kids.

"Is there anything else you want to discuss?" She asked.

"We need allies and I want to hear about what else we need to do." I told her.

She nodded her head and she began explaining her half of the plan.

**A/N: Were guys able to tell which part of the chapter that Suzu-kun didn't like? I want to know if anybody can guess what it was. –Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**

**A/N: Please tell us what you thought about the chapter in a review. Remember, reviews=update -Suzaku (TheGnRFangirl's Boyfriend)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Sorry for taking a while to get this chapter up. AP testing took up a lot of time. Summer break is coming up soon so that means more time for typing and updating. -Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**

**A/N: I know that there are probably a lot of mistakes but neither us really bother to proofread. If anyone sees anything that seems off or doesn't make sense please tell is a review or PM us. -Suzaku (TheGnRFangirl's Boyfriend)**

"So, who would you suggest as allies?" I asked Sakura.

"Your Uncle Madara, Sai, and possibly Itachi." She answered confidently.

"When did my Uncle ever come into this mess? I'm pretty sure he was against our relationship when we were younger."

"That's because he thought that our relationship was based off status and money. He kept telling your father that it was all an act."

"That's probably because that's what happened with his ex-wife."

"He was just looking out for you. You are his favorite nephew Sasuke."

I doubt that I was Uncle Madara's favorite nephew. Itachi was the family favorite not me.

"Do you think anyone outside of my family will help us?" I asked her.

"Possibly Itachi's friends which already involves my cousin Sasori." She answered. "My cousin Gaara would probably help us."

"Anyone outside of our families that will help?"

"Not sure. We can look into that later." She looked me in the eye now. "What we really have to think about is how to get rid of him."

"If you marry him can you divorce him?"

"If I do then they'll call in the debt. They're only agreeing to let go of the debt Sasuke. We're not merging companies."'

"So Naruto has to be taken care o no matter what?"

"Yeah."

I saw a single tear fall from her eye. Before I could even try to comfort her; she angrily wiped the tear away. I sort of knew where she was coming from. Once upon a time where things were simple; we were all friends. We each leaned on each other for support, advice, and company. Naruto was the closest friend that I had in that time. I know that he was like a brother to Sakura. Five years ago I couldn't imagine Naruto taking Sakura from me by force. Let alone shoot my fingertips off. Now, we were discussing about how to kill him.

"Sasuke, why don't you call your family while I call mine over?" Sakura suggested.

I nodded and pulled out my cell phone. I texted the people Sakura suggested. I'd have to remember to ask Itachi if any of his friends would help us out as well. We might not need a lot of people but the more allies we had the easier this would be. I sent the text message and waited for Sakura to finish contacting her family.

"Sakura," I said as a thought occurred to me. "You said that there was another half to the problem besides Naruto. What is it?"

"The money." She answered and looked up at me. "My family would still owe the Uzumakis the money we borrowed. I've been brainstorming with my cousins and father about an idea that could possibly help."

"What is this idea then?"

"I noticed that in some sci-fi movies and shows that whenever someone gets hurt they're put in some sort of tank to heal. At some point I started thinking about a fetus or embryo inside the placenta."

I raised a questioning eyebrow. My family may be a pharmaceutical company but that didn't mean I knew much about the human anatomy.

"Just imagine a baby inside his or her mother's womb." Sakura said. "It's in this stage that we grow our limbs, nerves, and well basically everything. I was thinking about how we might be able to get these tanks to actually put us back in that stage of life. Imagine if we could grow lost limbs or recover from burns or maybe even heal people what were born with defects. We're not sure how well it would work with genetic defects. There's a prototype that'll be completed soon."

I just stared at Sakura and absorbed the information that she just bombarded me with. Her family was really trying hard to fix the problem that they had created for themselves. I'm sure that it was Kakashi's idea. He isn't someone that leaves his debt unpaid. I should know, the Uchiha have financially supported the Hatakes in the past.

"The problem with it is that it's in the testing phase right?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I turned to find its owner and saw my brother standing there. Behind him I saw Sai, both of my Uncles, and a few Hatakes in the doorway. As Itachi entered the others followed after him. I noticed that Uncle Madara closed and locked the door.

"That's the main problem." Sakura's cousin Sasori said. "It would have to go through tests with animals before we could even think about using an actual human guinea pig."

"You know, you could lie about the testing." Uncle Izuna stated. "Just have someone voluntarily test it first then just say that you tested it on animals already and then test more volunteers and it'll be done."

"Uncle, I don't think that would work." I stated.

"Hey, Sasuke can you really play all of these instruments?" Sai asked me as he looked at my instruments.

"Sai now is not the time for questions." Uncle Madara said to Sai.

I looked at everyone who was actually here. Did they really understand the situation? I know that I just flat out told my family that I wanted Naruto gone. Were Sakura's two cousins here because they felt sorry for her?

"Something wrong?" I heard Sakura ask.

I just stared at her. I'm sure she knew what I was thinking because she grabbed my hand reassuringly and entwined our fingers. I squeezed it gently gave her a small smile.

"I'm sure you know why..." I would have finished if Sai hadn't interrupted.

"Yes we know Sasuke." He said. "You want to get rid of Dickless aka Naruto. We know why we're here Sasuke. You need us because the more people involved the easier the whole thing will be right?"

I just nodded my head. I looked at the Hatakes. No shock registered on their faces which indicate to me that they had known that as well.

"So what's the plan?" Uncle Izuna asked enthusiastically.

"Well, first off we need to convince father that helping out the Hatakes would be worth the investment." I said to everyone. "Then we can get rid of Naruto."

"Leave Fugaku to me and Izuna Sasuke." Madara said. "Itachi's friend Sasori here was nice enough to give me some of the documents on their machine and will be talking to your father soon."

"That leaves Naruto." Gaara said bitterly. "How do we get rid of him? Are any of us actually going to get our hands dirty or will you two really kill him yourselves."

Again I turn towards Sakura. After he blew my fingers off; I can no longer see him as my friend. Killing him won't be too hard right?

I looked in Sakura's eyes to see if I could find any hint in them.

"Do you want to kill Naruto?" I asked her.

When I said Naruto's name I noticed that her eyes roared with anger for the briefest of moments. I also saw pain and sorrow in that brief flash of emotion. I don't know why but that angered me.

When had Sakura become so vicious? What the fuck did Naruto do to my sweet pink canary? What did he do that changed her so much? Is it the same reason why she won't wear dresses anymore? Right now she was wearing a guy's suit. Why did she have to change? Our hands were still entwined with each other.

"I want to make him pay." She muttered.

"There's your answer." I told Gaara.

"Then how do we do it?" Sai asked. "Is there any particular method that you two want to use on him?"

"Sakura mentioned that she wanted to use a poison called Cantarella." Sasori said. "That will give him a peaceful death if he ODs on it. If we don't give him lethal dose it'll only put him to sleep for about four hours."

"You'd have to get really close to Naruto if you want to give him any poison." Itachi said. "How do you plan to do that?"

I felt a smile play on my lips for a bit. I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I wanted to find out what Naruto did to Sakura and then I was going to make him pay for it ten times, but that would wait for until we actually got him. I'll let him think he's won this fight. I'll gracefully back out of the fight and be his good "friend" and be "happy" for him.

When he was declared "dead" we'd just have to grab him and make him pay in some remote area where no one would be able to hear him beg for mercy.

"I don't think we should use the poison." Sasori said. "It might get detected by modern forensic science equipment. It might be easier to just stage an accident."

"Fine." Sakura said. "As long as he pays I'm fine with it."

"Anyone have any good plans?" I asked.

"A really bad car wreck." Sai said. "We make sure that Naruto's car catches on fire and let it crash into something. The corpse can be burned beyond any form of recognition. In reality we'll have Naruto in a nice cold dungeon or whatever and you two can deal with him."

I liked that idea.

"Sasuke, you still have to play nice with Naruto." Itachi said. "We have to make sure that no one will think that either you or Sakura had anything to do with it."

"Then we'll need an alibi on the night of the crash." I answered. "Sakura and I can hang out with a group of friends who won't suspect a thing."

"This might work." Uncle Madara said. "Now we just need Fugaku to cooperate."

"That's your problem." I told him.

I saw him make a face that said "I know." Things were starting to look up for me and Sakura. All I needed was an alibi. Oh Naruto, you shouldn't have tried to steal Sakura from me. Now you have to pay for messing with the wrong Uchiha.

**A/N: Please tell us your opinions. Reviews are what motivate us to continue these stories. (Don't pay attention to Suzaku's threat; I'll make sure he works) –Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**

**A/N: You heard Chojitsuna. Review to get an update. I refuse to work until we get at least five reviews. -Suzaku (TheGnRFangirl's Boyfriend)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: I'm sure many of you want to kill me because it is my fault that this didn't get updates. Summer vacation started about a week or so ago and I've family issues come up. I'll try to update as often as possible from now on though. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. -Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**

**A/N: Just to set the record straight. I was actually typing my fair share of this chapter unlike Chojitsuna. -Suzaku (TheGnRFangirl's Boyfriend)**

Madara and Izuna left to tell my father about the Hatake's future plans. We were left to decide who the test subject would be.

"How do you plan to test it out?" I asked Sasori.

"Well, we're thinking that whoever the test subject was would be willing to lose a limb." Sasori said quietly.

"You're fucking crazy if you think I'm volunteering." I said. "My fingers are almost healed. There's no way I'm going to risk losing a whole arm!"

"YOU don't have to be the volunteer." He countered. "Besides we're not going to cut off the whole limb. We'll only amputate a portion of the limb."

I looked at everyone in the room. It was obvious that no one wanted to volunteer. Well, almost everyone. Itachi looked like he was deep in thought. Something about the machine must have interested him. He met my eyes for a couple of seconds. For a second I thought that he was looking past me because his eyes looked a bit foggy. Then it hit me; Itachi was going blind. He must be thinking that he could get his eyesight back.

"I'll do it under one condition." Itachi said before I could say a word.

"What would that be?" Sasori asked.

"Can you give me back my eyesight?"

"You can use laser eye surgery can't you?"

"I've tried but it's a losing battle. My eyes are slowly falling into the darkness. It's a rare genetic disorder in our family."

I watched Sasori scratch his head as he thought about it. After a while he smiled.

"We can probably do it but we need something that people can see with their own eyes." Sasori answered.

"Take off part of my left leg then." Itachi answered. "I need my hands for my work and I refuse to risk them."

"That's fine. You need to sign a few things though."

Itachi just nodded. That was out of the way.

"How do you plan to murder Naruto?" Sai asked.

Leave it to him to get straight to the truth.

"I want him to pay for what he did to Sakura." I answered. "Whatever shit he did or said to her will be given back to him ten times worse."

"So that means we need to know what he did to Sakura." Sai said as he looked in Sakura's direction.

I grabbed Sakura's hand tightly.

"Sakura and I can discuss that in private." I said. "We just need to plan out the 'accident' that will cover up his disappearance."

"I say a simple car crash will suffice." Sai said. "A male cadaver about Naruto's height would be all that we needed. It can be burned beyond what dental records could ever hope to find and we make sure it doesn't look like sabotage."

"The story could be that he was intoxicated." Sakura said. "He can't handle liquor to well."

"He isn't even eighteen yet." I said. "Isn't it illegal for him to drink?"

"Since when does that stop anyone?" Sai countered. "Look at us; we're just going to let Itachi test out some procedure that we're not even one hundred percent sure about."

"With that settled that just really leaves me and Sasuke." Sakura answered. "We just have to play nice."

That was easier said than done. I already labeled Naruto as my enemy and he's already shot me. It wasn't going to be easy to gain his trust again. I could tell him about the counseling and blame it on some sort of insanity right? Wasn't I insane already? I was planning someone's death already. Maybe I should get on medication after this.

I looked at Sakura who was on my right side.

"I suggest that you play at Naruto's parties." Sakura said. "That would at least show that you won't fight with him anymore."

"You've got to be kidding me." I said. "I've only played for a crowd once and it was like what three songs? I can't imagine playing a whole list of songs for who knows how long! Besides, he'll probably ask or force me to perform songs that I've written and most of them are only for you."

"Do you think you could write songs in two weeks?" She asked. "He wants to celebrate the engagements with a couple of parties before the wedding."

"That's going to put a lot of stress on me." I told her. "Inspiration doesn't come in any solid form."

I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over and noticed that it was Gaara.

"What are we?" Gaara asked. "We can help you somehow. We may not know much about music but we can help somehow. Maybe we can help you come up with lyrics or melodies or something."

"You can get inspiration from anywhere right?" Sai asked; I nodded yes. "Well, maybe a few paintings of mine can give you some ideas or something."

"You can sing Cantarella." Sakura suggested. "I can write the lyrics and you can write the music. Naruto can 'supervise' so he can confirm that nothing is happening."

"Fine but when it comes to my music I am serious." I warned them. "Music has been my calling since I first used a child sized violin. I'm not going to be nice if you guys waste my time."

I saw them all nod their heads. Our side of the problem was somewhat done. Now we just had to hope that Uncle Madara and Izuna could convince my father to help out the Hatakes. It would take a while before we got any news from him.

The day after that meeting I had to go and see Naruto. I had called him and said that we needed to talk. He was kind enough to let me come and see him. Father refused to send me alone so I had my cousin Sai tagging along. Apparently Sai had taken an interest in guns a year after we left. Inside the jacket of his suit he had a nine millimeter pistol. Underneath his white buttoned shirt he was hiding a sawn-off shotgun. It was illegal to carry but it was just a precaution; at least that's what father said.

As we walked up the stairs that lead up to the entrance of the Uzumaki estate; the double-doors were opened by a butler in a black tailcoat. He had his hair tied behind his head and had a long scar across his face. He bowed politely when we reached him.

"The young master has asked me to escort you two to his room." He said to us.

"Thank you." I told him as we started walking.

We walked down the same halls that I had taken when I had been here to rescue Sakura. These were the same hall I had walked/ ran through whenever I came to visit Naruto when we were younger. I could almost see a ghostly image of Sakura and myself running ahead of me. I felt a pang if nostalgia for the past as we walked.

When had that friendship been taken again? Did he even drop any hints that he liked Sakura when we were growing up? I couldn't think of any moment when he might have showed interest in her.

"We're here." The butler said; snapping me out of my thoughts.

He opened the door to Naruto's room. I walked in first and heard Sai follow me inside.

"I thought you were coming here alone." Naruto said in a monotone voice.

"After the last visit my father suggested that Sai tag along so I don't do anything stupid." I told him.

"Why are you here?"He asked. "You already made your damn point when you started ruining my reputation among our friends. What more could you possibly do?"

"First off I'm here to apologize for that." I said. "I wasn't myself when I told them what happened. I wasn't myself when I came over here last time either."

"You seriously expect me to believe that bullshit!"

"I haven't been myself since I moved five years ago! Something inside of my head just snapped. We moved to the middle of nowhere and I kept trying to bury myself in the snow during the winter, I tried to let the hot sun burn me alive in the summer. Itachi had to keep watch over in hopes that I would recover and wouldn't need to get our parents involved. I've been talking to counselor because right now I don't want some drug to take away my abilities as a musician and I'm not ready to hear a psychiatrist tell me I'm insane. I know that eventually I'm probably going to have to end up in a padded cell or live the rest of my life sedate by some drug but right now I want to be there for the two people who mean the most to me."

During that whole speech my hands were shaking and I was throwing small fits and even fell to my knees. It was all an act to make my statements more real. To hopefully convince him that I was still his "friend." I only did most of the actions because Sai had suggested them. I just hoped that they didn't seem like an act.

I watched different emotions play across his face as he looked down on me. There was surprise, confusion, and… relief? I wasn't one hundred percent sure but I think that my act had worked. I felt Sai shaking me a little bit.

"Come on Sasuke get up." Sai told me. "Your father said not to make a scene."

I almost rolled my eyes at his "concern." He was just following the plan but I didn't like the fact that he was talking to me as if I were a child. I let him "help" me get off the floor and turned my attention back to Naruto.

"Are you really going to put on medication?" Naruto asked.

"My family owns a pharmaceutical company Naruto." I told him, my voice shaking a bit because I knew that the next words were true. "My parents can get their hands on any drug that they wanted. My father would just need to know which drug will make me 'normal.'"

"Are they really thinking about it?" He asked.

"My father believes that drugs are the cure to every illness." I told him. "If there's a drug that can calm me down then he will use it on me. He won't let me try and fight this on my own. I tried that when we were away and it didn't help."

"How will the drugs affect you?"

"I probably won't be able to concentrate too well." I answered. "I doubt I'll be allowed out of the manor once I'm on medication. I probably won't be able to do even the simplest of tasks on my own. I don't want to take medicine but my father's word is law in my family."

"Do you think you can at least perform at one event for me then?" Naruto asked.

I just nodded my head. I didn't really want to talk anymore.

"What instruments can you play?" Naruto asked.

"I have a room filled with all sorts of instruments." I told him. "I doubt I'll be able to use them once I'm on the medication."

I noticed that he grimaced when I mentioned the medication again. Was he actually starting to feel guilty? Or was there something that I'm missing here?

"I wanted to hold a celebration with just our friends." Naruto said. "Sakura said she liked the idea when I told her about earlier. I was wondering if you'd perform for all of our friends."

"So are the adults not going to be at this gathering?" I asked.

"No." Naruto answered. "My parents trust that we'll all behave ourselves without them around."

"What kind of music do you want me to play?"

"I want to hear some slow songs. Other than that you can play anything that you want."

"Can I play any rock songs?"

"No screamo." Naruto warned me. "I can't stand that kind of music."

"Does everything have to be composed by me?"

"If you think you can come up with enough songs to last a couple of hours then sure."

"I am getting breaks right?" I asked. "I can't play non-stop for too long or else I'll mess up."

"Of course." Naruto answered with a smile. "That way you can enjoy yourself with everyone else."

"I'm glad I can be there for you Naruto." I told him with an almost genuine smile.

"I'm glad to Sasuke." He told me. "I'm glad we can still be friends."

I nodded my head but I almost grimaced when he said friends. That word sounded hollow to my ears coming from his mouth. If he was my friend then he wouldn't have tried to hurt me. He seems to have forgotten that he shot my hand.

"Hey Sasuke how's your hand?" He asked suddenly. "I heard that your fingers were healing still."

I showed him the fingers that he had shot. The pinky had grown back and the ring finger was almost healed as well. I was wearing cologne to cover the pig smell so that Naruto wouldn't notice the smell.

"That's amazing Sasuke." He said to me. "I'm glad that you're healing."

I just nodded my head and turned to leave. I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted to leave so I could get to work. This would be my first official performance and I wasn't going tomes it up.

My foot was barely in the hallway when I had a sudden thought. I turned to Naruto so I could see his reaction.

"Naruto?" I called.

"Yeah Sasuke?" He asked.

"When I'm gone could you…" I said, my voice became scared and almost childish. "Could you and Sakura visit me even when I'm on the medication? I don't want to be alone when I'm in that drug induced world. It'd be nice to see you and Sakura every once in a while."

I saw his eyes widen in surprise. He wasn't expecting that kind of request. I know that I sounded as if I was going somewhere far away. I wanted Naruto to feel guilty. I won't let him completely enjoy his "victory." Even if everyone heard the story of me going "insane" it wouldn't change the fact that Naruto had shot me. It'd also show that he was probably hurting someone who was already broken beyond repair. It'd make him seem despicable and that's what I wanted. To make sure that they labeled HIM the villain. So that he could never escape his crimes; even in this false victory that I was giving him.

"Of course Sasuke." He said; his voice shaking. "I won't abandon you."

I knew that those words were lies but I smiled a little se he would think that I believed them.

"Thank you Naruto." I told him.

I started walking down the hall and called the family chauffeur; **as** I walked down the hall with Sai. We waited outside for the limo to come. As soon as we were in the back seat Sai began to talk.

"You did great in there with Naruto." He told me. "Maybe you should become an actor instead of a musician."

"No way." I told him. "I want o to play in Carnegie Hall not sing and dance in Broadway."

"I should have recorded that entire conversation. I don't think I've ever seen you show that kind of emotion before."

"Not that any of it was real. I was just acting so he would believe me."

"I was almost fooled by your little performance you know." Sai told me. "I had to remind myself several times that it was part of an act."

I rolled my eyes at Sai.

"You're easily fooled aren't you Sai?" I asked teasingly.

"I am not." Sai said defensively. "I was able to catch all of Naruto's lies while you two spoke."

"Whatever. Now I just need to concentrate on the music."

"How do you compose your music anyway?"

"That's personal."

"Does Sakura know?"

"No one besides me knows how I compose my music."

When Sai stopped talking I let my head fall back against the seat so I could relax a bit. I had a feeling that the next couple of days were going to be very stressful.

**A/N: I hope the chapter was to your liking. I apologize if you didn't like it.–Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**

**A/N: Please R&R. Reviews help us update faster (when there's no family issues concerning either of us). -Suzaku (TheGnRFangirl's Boyfriend)**


End file.
